She's Having a Baby: Next in the Papa Smurf series
by puppypants
Summary: Jenny's expectant date is soon, as the family tries to handle the changes that accompany the arrival of a baby. Tony is 7, Tim 3 1/2 and Spike is still a puppy.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny is close to her expectant date, Tony is 7 and Tim is 3 1/2.

Reviews are helpful; in fact, readers' suggestions have brought this series in this direction. Life has become crazy, so time in between posts might be longer than usual. Thanks for reading!

xxxx

"But, is he for real, dad?" Tim sat in his bed, looking up at his father, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Well, Tim, that's a good question, because not many people have seen him to prove that he is real."

"Yah, see, dad, Abby said when she stopped... believing in Santa she started to jus, get clothes for presents. So, I would like to say dat I still... believe in'm. Besides. I know dare are flying reindeers because I've seen dem."

"It's okay if you do, Tim. It's your choice."

Tim nodded, "Danks, dad." Tim lay down as Gibbs began to straighten his blankets.

"Dad? Do you think our new sister will-d like me? Wud if she don't? Will you still like me?" Gibbs hesitated,giving Tim his best reassuring smile. The big day was coming for the family to meet their new, little family member. Gibbs and Jenny agreed to not find out the gender of the baby at their ultrasound appointment but the technician had misunderstood and had told them, anyway. They knew it was an honest mistake and overjoyed, with their new found news. Unable to keep their excitement from the boys, they ended up telling them, too.

"She'll love you just like I will always love you, " Gibbs curled his finger under Tim's neck, as the boy protectively shrugged his shoulders; a giggle starting in his throat, that he struggled to contain. "-and Tony will always love you... and mom will always love you!" Now, Gibbs had to yell over Tim's laughter, as he tickled him mercilessly, under his neck and arms until he was overcome with a fit of unbridled giggles.

Tim screeched, "Aaaahh...and...Spike willed aldways... loved me?" Tim managed to ask in between bursts of laughter, as he rolled from side to side, his father keenly, causing him to futilely squirm.

"I think Spike loves you the most." Gibbs leaned down and blew raspberries onto his neck causing Tim to howl louder as the tingling sensation reached his toes. A deep chuckle grew deep within Gibbs; their combined laughter becoming infectious to the rest of the family, luring them to Tim's bedroom.

Tim bounced when Tony landed by his side, yelling, "Tickle Timmy time!" and joined in the ruckus. Tony pinned Tim's arm to his side so he was unable to push him away, tickling his belly and causing Spike to bark protectively and insistently on the floor, behind them.

"Hey... Dony! No-d fair, I'm being out...num-ered!"

Tim felt Jenny's arms wrap around his body pulling him close to her. "I'll save you Tim...from the ferocious tickle monsters!"

"Hee, hee, danks... mommy!" Tears poured down his face, not just from the intense episode of laughter he was unable to control but from the overwhelming feeling of love he was currently experiencing from all of his family.

Jenny whispered in Tim's ear, "Let's get your brother now!"  
>"Yeah!" Gibbs grabbed Tony so Jen and Tim were able to tickle him. Tony struggled laughing just as hard as Tim had until it turned into a tickle free-for-all, each person getting their share.<p>

Their strong sounds of laughter came to an end and they began to quiet, as they all felt the closeness; dwelling in its special moment. They relaxed with sighs of contentment while leaning on each other, still on Tim's small bed.

"Okay, now that everyone is all worked up, its really time for bed," announced Gibbs smiling ear to ear.

"Oooohhhh! I don't wanna!" Whined Tony.

"I know, Jethro, I have to admit, I am in no way tired, I have so much energy." Jen's eyes were bright and wide.  
>Gibbs looked at the size of Jenny's growing baby bump underneath her apron, "Well, its getting close, I think your body is getting ready for all the work it's going to be involved in to get that little one out."<p>

Jenny leaned back looking down at her belly, rubbing it lovingly. "And, boy! Is she kicking up a storm!"  
>"Can I feel, mom?" Tim looked at Jenny with pleading eyes.<p>

"Sure, honey, she's kicking right now." Jenny placed Tim's hand on the correct spot while he looked back at his mom in awe.

"She's strong! Stronger dan the last time I feld her kick!"

Tony ran around the bed to also, get a feel. "She's going to be a professional...soccer player, huh dad?"

"Or, one of the lead dancers for Riverdance." Gibbs squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose at Jen. "Have you seen the way they can kick their legs out? I'm blown away by the idea of it all." Jen giggled.

"Did I kick like dat when I was in your tummy, mom?" Asked Tim causing Jenny to exchange a sad look of concern with Gibbs.

"Well...honey. You were in your other mommy's tummy."  
>A look of confusion clouded Tim's face and Jenny and Gibbs realized Tim's memories of his birth mother were beginning to fade.<p>

"So, I wasn't in dare like my sisder? Were'd you Dony?"

"Uh, uh, don't you remember? We were adopted." Tony saw the disappointment in Tim's face as he tried to make sense of the special situation they shared. "But, mom and dad must really love us since they want to keep us even though they didn't make us." Tony assured Tim.

"Dad? Promise? You will-d keep us even doe you got us somewhere else?"

Gibbs cupped Tim's chin then Tony's. "I will always be your dad. I love you, two more than anyone in the whole world, besides your mom and little sister. And, please. Don't ever forget that."

Tim smiled, looking at Tony. "See? I told you,Timmy."

xxxx

Saturday morning found the Gibbs family at Tony's soccer game, the fourth game of the season. Gibbs and Jenny sat side by side in beach chairs as Tim lay in the grass, close by, looking up at the clouds. "Do you think Tim is bored?" Jenny asked her husband.  
>"Nah. This is good for him. I bet he's made out a hundred shapes in the clouds by now...listen to this. Tim?"<p>

"What Daddy?"

Gibbs pointed towards the sky,"What do you see in that cloud, there?"

"It's a grash-opper, dad! See his feets?"

Gibbs looked at Jen with admiration, "See? He loves watching the clouds pass by. He's very comfortable and content in his own company. He is very capable of entertaining himself."

Jen beamed," I am impressed. I suppose the fact that he is a pretty smart cookie, helps."

"Mom? I want to show you what I drew-ed." Tim sat up and placed his doodle pad in Jen's lap. "See? It's a camel wearing a soccer uniform like Dony's." Jen was fascinated with the picture but suddenly distracted when the onlookers began to cheer. She handed the pad back to Tim then stood with Gibbs, cheering, as Tony charged along the touch line with full control of the ball. He masterly kicked it around his opponent bringing it closer to the goal. Gibbs and Jen yelled, encouraging his progress. He neared the goal line and managed to keep control of the ball until he kicked it pass the goalie earning a goal. The crowd and the team yelled in triumph as teammates crowded Tony to pat him on the back.

"Did you see that?" Gibbs gave Jen a little squeeze, proud of his son.

Tim ran over to his father pulling on his pant leg,"What did Dony do dad?" Gibbs reached down and put Tim on his shoulders, laughing. "Your brother made the winning goal, Timmy!"

Tim raised his hands over his head, yelling, copying his parents. "Yeah, Dony! You did it! He's dah best soccer player, huh dad?" Tony was elated as he ran off the soccer field to his father and mother. Gibbs took Tim off his shoulders, placing him on the ground to hug Tony with a proud embrace.

Jenny then pulled him close, her hand around his neck, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you, Tony. That was some impressive ball skills."

Tony rolled his eyes, embarrassed. "Thanks mom."

Tim came up the side of Tony pulling on his shirt. "Dony, Dony! Dad said we could get ice cream...Dony. Did you hear me? Is dah game over." Tony was talking to his friends, unable to hear Tim above the commotion as other team members congratulated him. Tim looked around at the boys that towered over him. They were loud and carelessly bumping into him, almost knocking him over so he thought it best to leave Tony's side. He sat in his dad's chair waiting for when his brother would be able to talk to him. He sighed then leaned his head back to search the clouds,but they had since become wispy and faint. Finally, the crowd dispersed, as Tony jumped up and down asking his father if he could sleep at Kevin Muller's house. "But, Dony. Don chew want to get ice cream wid us?" Tim yelled, running up to him.  
>"Another time, Tim." Tony waved to his parents then ran away to catch up with his friend and his family. Tim's shoulders shrugged as he let out an exasperated huff. "Dad? Why did he want to go wid that boy? I mish him now."<p>

Jen gave Tim a quick, comforting squeeze then Gibbs lifted Tim back onto his shoulders. Jen folded the small beach chairs then tucked them under her arms to carry.

"He's making friends, Tim. You and me can do something together while mom takes a nap."

Tim looked down at Jen with a sympathetic look. "Poor mom. I don take naps anymore because I got bigger. I bet mom doesn't really wanna take one, huh?"

Jen quietly giggled then reached to squeeze his arm, affectionately. "Oh, you'd be surprised Tim. You just might have a different outlook on naps once you get older, work full time and have kids of your own." Said Jen.

"Nah...I won't. Day are not fun at all." Gibbs chuckled, "Hey, you guys still want to get that ice cream?"

Jen and Tim cheered together.

"I thought so." Gibbs held onto Tim's feet as he began a simple jog to the car, causing Tim to bounce, laughing at his quick, jerky ride.

Jenny yelled, "Jethro,you be careful! That might not be too good for his neck being bounced around like that!" She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together, shaking her head, wondering if he could hear her over Tim's laughter. She knew she would not be able to run, and catch up with them feeling like she had reached the size of a house; huge and uncomfortable. She knew she was over exaggerating but it had become close to impossible for her to tie her shoes anymore.

She realized their family was quickly changing; with the arrival of the baby and Tony getting older; joining more activities and gaining more friends, her free time was becoming more limited and scarce. She was looking forward to the maternity leave she would take once the baby came. But, something told her it wasn't going to be very restful and productive, except for the demand of the family's strict schedules and activities. How would it be once she returned to work? Would she be able to handle all this without it interfering with her number one priority; being a good mother to her children and wife to Jethro?


	2. Chapter 2

Tim stretched with a yawn. He peered over his shoulder to see that his mother had fallen asleep; a soft snore purring in his ear. They were both cuddled together on the couch, watching a Disney movie but it had just ended. His father had been called into work as soon as they returned home from the game. He had suggested to Jenny that she slip in one of Tim's favorite movies so she could rest while Tim was close by and entertained. But, now he was bored and wanted to get off the couch but did not want to disturb his mom knowing how tired she was. He looked at Spike who sat on the floor in front of him, wagging his tail then hopping up to lick Tim's hand.

"Wanna a treat, Spike?" The dog wagged his tail then hopped a couple more times before he sat back down waiting, patiently for Tim to play with him. Tim slowly slid out from under the security of his mother's protective arm, falling to the floor.

"Ouch." He rubbed his elbows with a pout, then looked at his mom, fixing the blanket over her, so it covered her shoulders. He brought his gaze to the kitchen through the living room doorway. "Come on, Spike." He waved Spike to follow, as he slid on his socks like a skater over the wood floors. He knew he would need a chair to reach the snacks, so dragged one across the floor, over to the counter, as quietly as he possibly could. He grunted with exertion until he pulled the chair into place. He climbed to the seat of the chair then leaned onto the counter to reach the snacks on a shelf above, knocking stuff off as he did so. "Oops." He heard something fall and spill onto the floor but couldn't see what it was from his position. A spoon fell, clanging and bouncing on the floor, missing Spike.

"Sowery, Spike." The dog whined.

He reached again, bumping a knife out of the knife block then moving his hand just in time before the tip connected with his finger. He finally decided to just pull himself onto the counter, taking a sitting position. His leg hit the knife, knocking it off the edge. He peered over to see that the tip was embedded into the floor; the knife standing up next to Spike. Tim looked at the dog, bewildered, "I sink dis is getting dange-rus."

He grabbed the box of dog bones and started pitching biscuits to the dog as he caught them in the air. Tim giggled, "You're a good catcher, Spike." He stopped throwing the biscuits when he heard his own stomach growl. He spun around, kneeled, then opened the cabinet where they stored different snacks. He grabbed the box of animal crackers then sat on the edge of the counter quickly stuffing them into his mouth. He held up a elephant-shaped cracker then performed his best elephant impression for Spike, blowing a loud raspberry, then eating it. He grabbed another cracker, puzzled. "I dunno what dis is." He shrugged towards Spike, then crunched into it.

His bottom wiggled and his feet kicked in the air as he continued to eat his crackers. He swallowed the wrong way and was hit with a coughing fit, while trying to catch his breath. His eyes teared as he climbed back onto the chair to get a drink from the refrigerator. He opened the door then grabbed a red can from the bottom shelf shaking it, remembering Tony always shook his chocolate milk boxes before he drank them. Even though this wasn't chocolate milk, maybe it would be safe to make it a general rule to shake all drinks. When he flipped the tab he was surprised to be showered with a cold liquid, inhaling from the shock of the intense chill. "Uh, oh." Once the fizz had stopped, he gulped down a good portion of the soda, finishing with a loud, long burp. He followed with a stifled giggle. Spike began to circle his legs, licking the small puddles on the floor around his feet.

He placed the can on the floor then grabbed the pickle jar. With a committed determination, he was able to twist the lid off and pull out a whole pickle. Not thrilled with the extreme cold radiating through his fingertips from holding it, he walked over to the microwave and opened the door. He placed it on the glass tray then closed the door, pressing a button as the microwave quickly went into action heating the pickle as he stood back and waited. After a while of watching the tray rotate through the window of the door, a popping sound erupted and something splatted onto the window. He waited for the beeping sound before he opened the door to find the pickle gone but gobs of green smeared all over the inside. He stuck his head closer, looking for the pickle. He shrugged, then went back to the refrigerator for something else to eat. He pulled a celery stick from a bag then closed the door looking at the vast area of white, in front of him, getting an idea.

He walked through the house, munching on the celery as he began to feel uncomfortable in his sticky clothes so clumsily disrobed, leaving a trail of clothes to his bedroom, but leaving on his boxers. He walked over to the CD player he owned with his brother, hitting the power switch. He happily bounced on his toes and wiggled his hips, trying to keep with the beat as he mouthed the words holding a pretend microphone.

xxxx

Jenny woke with a start when she thought she heard voices then realized it was Elvis Presley, coming from the boys' bedroom. She was surprised to find that Tim was no longer on the couch with her so she sat up quickly searching around the room. "Tim?" She worked her way into the kitchen, gasping when she found the mess. There was a chair moved in front of the counter and the cupboard doors were open with open boxes of snacks left on the counter. Her eyes widened when she saw the knife sticking in the floor, puzzled.

A box of rice was standing upright on the floor, mounds of white grains spilled next to it. There was evidence in the piles that handfuls of the rice had been scooped and deftly poured back into the box. Next to the rice, she noted the blue paw prints crossing the length of the room that lead to the refrigerator. A large painting was done in blue and scotch-taped onto the refrigerator door. It was still wet; blue paint dribbling down, onto the white door. She smiled to see it was a girl, clued in by the long, blue dress she wore, covering a huge torso that took up most of the paper. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she smiled, knowing it was meant to be her. She quickly inhaled when she almost knocked over the open can of soda that was near her feet. She took a step, noticing the floor was sticky and wet; grimacing. She called towards the boys' room, "Tim?"

When the open microwave on the kitchen cart caught her eye she started to wonder just how long she had been asleep. The door was open and when she looked inside there appeared to be...relish plastered over the inside walls. She shook her head, afraid to what she would find next...

She walked down the hall to the boys' room following a trail of Tim's clothes on the floor, wet and sticky. Opening the door she realized how loud the music had been playing. The room wasn't too bad besides a puddle of blue paint and more of Spike's paw prints covering the floor and rug. Tim was sprawled out on his back, asleep, beside his bed on the rug with Spike curled up by his side. Tim was dressed in his boxers, Tony's old leather jacket that was too small for him but still too big for Tim and wearing her sunglasses and Jackson's Fedora that he had forgotten the last time he had visited. She knew how much he liked to lip sync and dance to Elvis, so she wasn't surprised to find him dressed in his Elvis attire.

She sighed, just grateful he was okay. She walked over to him and kneeled by his side, taking the sunglasses off his face. "Timothy?" She lightly shook his shoulder, waiting as he took a while to wake, first yawning then stretching as his eyes began to blink open setting his gaze on her, first.

"Hi, you see the picture I made of you?"  
>Jenny nodded, "Yes, I loved it."<br>"Dij'ew have a good seep?"  
>Jenny nodded, "Yes, I did. Honey,what did you cook in the microwave?"<p>

"A pickle because it was too cold."

"And, why is there a knife sticking in the floor?"

"I sink it fall-ed."

"And, so...you drank a soda-"  
>"It 'sploded all over me, mom! It scared me but it was funny,too." Tim giggled.<p>

"Did you shake the can?"

Tim nodded.

"That's why."

"Oh."

"Tim, the next time we are alone and I fall asleep, wake me up-"

"But I didn't want to bodder you." Jenny clutched her side in pain, sitting back onto the floor.

Tim sat up, abruptly. "Mom, what's dah matter?"

"Tim. We have to call your father...I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

XX

A friendly note: No pickles were mistreated in the writing of this chapter. I don't know what a pickle would look like microwaved, but I figure it probably wouldn't explode quite, like that... unless, maybe if it was cooked for a really long time? Anyone ever microwave a pickle?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews Earthdragon; love hearing from you

xxx

Gi - karate uniform (pronounced gee)

dojo-place to train martial arts

kee-yah- energetic yell used while executing karate moves

sensei-karate teacher (pronounced sensay)

xxxx

Tim tugged on the white, cloth belt his grandfather had tied around his waist over his white gi as he kept his eyes on the plate, glass window, of the studio, searching for Ziva's arrival. He stole glimpses through the doorway to the dojo, of the big kids practicing fighting techniques, envying their fine, tuned skills. The studio was loud, as people came and went carrying their fighting gear in duffle bags, brushing up against him as he tried to find a safe spot from being knocked over. Grumpy Jackson was helping Tony with his gee, nearby, fixing his yellow belt. He felt a tug on his shoulder and turned to find Ziva standing behind him, her father standing next to her.

Tim grinned from ear to ear. "Hi Ziva. You came-d."

Eli David crouched down to meet Tim's gaze. "So...are you nervous about your first karate class, Timothy?"  
>Tim shook his head, confidently. "Ziva's here, now." He continued to smile at her as she shyly bowed her head.<p>

Ziva grabbed his shoulder to turn him towards her. "But, Timmy, I don't understand. You have to be four years old to learn-ed karate, my teacher says so." She looked confused, staring back at him.

"But, I am...four." Tim held up his fingers, counting out four of them.  
>"Den you didn't invite me to your birthday party?" Ziva huffed, upset, her hands on her hips, as she pouted.<p>

"We didn't have one yet. Mom and dad are busy...getting my sister at dah hos...dah... hos-"  
>Eli piped in, "Hospital, Timothy?"<br>He nodded, excitedly.

"Who are you here with?" Asked Ziva's father.

Tim pointed across the studio. "Grumpy and Dony." Tim had spent the previous night at his grandfather's while Tony slept over his friend's house. Gibbs made plans for the boys to sleep at Aunt Diane and Tobias' for the coming evening since Jackson needed to leave town for a couple days on business. Jackson had promised the boys that Tobias and Diane would bring them to the hospital to meet their new sister, at some point. Tim had heard the word 'complications' when his Grumpy had talked on the phone with his father and associated his grandfather's grim expression with problems that may have arisen. But, all in all, everyone seemed content and excited over the arrival of the baby.  
>Eli David left them to converse with Jackson.<p>

"How come your belt is yellow, Ziva?"  
>"I learned some...Karate and took a test and day gave me this new belt."<br>"But, I wanna yellow one, too."  
>"You can get one after you learn-ed something."<br>"Lader..after dis class?" Asked Tim

Ziva shook her head, "Hey, there's our teacher." She pointed to a tall, thin teenager with dark, brown,curly hair that had entered the studio wearing a blue gi and black belt. He called over another little boy that was putting on his dojo shoes, as he walked over to Tim and Ziva.

He placed his hands on Tim and Ziva's backs to guide them into the dojo to a quiet place in the corner. "Hi, Ziva. Hi...Tim, my name is Alex and that is another student in our group, Oliver." Oliver joined them, sitting on the floor next to Ziva, giving Tim a small wave and smile. "I'll be your teacher. First, I'm going to take this time to get to know Tim better and we are going to discuss some things you need to know before I teach you some fighting moves today." They sat in a circle huddled together, trying to block out the noise of the surrounding students in the dojo. "Now, when can we use the karate we will learn today?"  
>Ziva raised her hand, "Only in the dojo when we are wid you. We won't actually...hit people wid it, either... when we're here." Ziva smiled, pleased with her answer.<p>

"What do you mean...hit people?" Alex was adamant that the children understand.

"You know-"  
>Oliver piped in, "You know, when we.." Oliver threw a punch in the air stopping just inches from Tim's head. Ziva glared at Oliver.<p>

Tim's eyes widened, looking at Alex. "Oh. I know-d what you mean, now. Dat was close."

Alex nodded at Tim, "That's right. We are never to use it on anyone... friends, family, kids at school...brothers, sisters-"  
>"I'm getting a sister." Tim added, raising his hand excitedly as he chuckled.<p>

Alex looked confused, then smiled when he realized what he meant. "That's great Tim." He high-fived him.

"So...now, you all know what I mean?" Alex asked the kids. They nodded, except Tim.  
>Tim raised his hand, "But what if dare was a bad man...dat, dat.. was going to hurt you."<br>"How do you know he wanted to hurt you, Tim?"

"Be... cause he grabbed me and pushed me down..." Tim was very emotional in his explanation, using his hands to push the air, demonstrating.

"Well, I hope you will never meet a man like this-"  
>"But I ald-ready did."<p>

The teen's face reddened,"Uh, Tim?"  
>"Yus."<br>"Tony is your brother, right? I think he's been coming here for a few months." Tim nodded. "Are you here with your parents today?"  
>Tim shook his head, "Wid Grumpy." Tim pointed toward Jackson who was sitting on a folding chair along the wall to watch his grandsons practice. "We'll discuss that a bit more later, okay?" Tim nodded. The teen made a note to have a talk with the grandfather to get more information on Tim's story.<p>

"So, I want you to remember the real reasons we're here. It's for exercise, to have fun and make friends. So let's stand in a line and we will practice our front kicks." Tim, Ziva and Oliver lined up, Alex standing in front of them to demonstrate the best way to execute the kick. He explained the stance, then snapped his right foot in front of him with incredible speed and precision, landing it back down to his original stance.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Tim was genuinely, impressed.  
>Alex grinned then kicked ten more times before he asked them to do the same. He'd yell out the word, "Kick!" then they would kick the air but Ziva and Oliver would yell the word,"Kee-yah" during the kick.<p>

Tim stopped, raising his hand. "What-d are day saying?"

"Oh, that's right, Tim, I forgot to explain. When we execute a kick or punch we yell out the word 'kee-yah' for a lot of different reasons but mostly for strength...and to help with our breathing, plus... it can help to startle your opponent. "  
>"Gee-yah?"<p>

"Yes. You develop the sound in your diaphragm; your ...stomach," He brought his hands to his stomach, then took a deep breath. He demonstrated by kicking again, while yelling the word.

"Danks."

Alex grabbed a kicking pad that fitted over his forearm and knelt in front of each child so they would have a cushioned target to kick. They continued with straight punches, sidekicks and roundhouse punches until they were interrupted with an announcement within the dojo.

"Okay, come on guys. The sensei of the dojo is going to perform a demonstration to the class and we are going to have to be very quiet while we watch."

The students dispersed, each member gathering in a large circle, sitting on the floor as the teacher and a student demonstrated some fighting techniques, taking turns. The sensei would explain to the class different methods and tips for executing the moves most efficiently and correctly.

In one demonstration, the teacher performed a technique that ended with him kicking the brown belt student in the leg. The student was in obvious pain, as he hopped around the studio, for a few moments.

"Hey, heed hit'm!" Tim spoke up then blushed when the students turned to look at him. Alex put up his finger to shush him then smiled, sitting closer to him putting his arm around him. He whispered in his ear." They are older and have been practicing for a long time. They usually don't make full contact when practicing but sometimes they slip up. Okay?"  
>"Okay." Tim whispered.<p>

They finished with one more move to show the class, then ordered the students to practice for a few more minutes until their class was over. Alex had Tim kick into the kicking pad, commending him for his excellent stance and form. Tim beamed looking for his father in the crowd then remembering Jackson was the one who had brought them. Tim saw that Jackson had been watching Tony and missed his kick. He sighed, but realized he could show it to him later. Alex bowed to them, excusing them from class. He tousled Tim's hair, "Good first class, little man." Tim's tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he tightly smiled.

Ziva tugged on Tim's arm, "Come here! Let's go kick the punching bag!"

Tim looked across the room to see that Alex was talking with his grandfather. "Okay." Tony was near the punching bag with some of his friends. "Hi Dony! Did you see-d me kick good?"

One of Tony's friends laughed at Tim, "Dony?"

"Cut it out, Brian." Tony saw the hurt in Tim's eyes, "You did really good your first day,I saw you when I wasn't busy practicing." Tony patted Tim's shoulder as Tim rubbed his eyes with his fists to wipe away the tears, giving Tony a big smile.

Ziva reassured, Tim, her fists raised in front of her in a fighting stance, just before she was about to kick the punching bag. "Your kicks... were really good."

Jackson joined them, urging them along. "Come on boys, let's get changed before we head out."

xxxx

The rest of the day consisted of Jackson carting the boys around town. He brought them out to eat for lunch then they had to stop and get a few groceries, then the retail store for a few baby items so the house would be prepared for when Gibbs brought Jen and the baby home. Jackson then brought them home to pack for Uncle Tobias'. Jackson told the boys to pack an overnight bag while he did some stuff around the house; walking the dog, bringing in the mail and mowing the lawn. He hadn't noticed how late it got by the time he was finished. He hurried the boys into the car with their bags along with Spike. Looking in the rear view mirror he could see that Tim was nodding off.

"Keep awake, just until we get to to your aunt and uncle's, Tim."

"Just put on some music, Grampy! That always wakes him up!"

Jackson fiddled with the radio, then turned up the music and Tim's eyes popped open. He began to nod his head as he snapped his fingers. Jackson chuckled, "Well, by gosh, that did work good!"

By the time they reached Tobias' Tim was slowly fading, again. "Come on boys. You can relax once you get inside."

Tony walked Spike on the leash as both boys carried their bags. Diane greeted them at the door with Baxter jumping at her heels. "Looks like someone is sleepy," She pulled Tim close to her, stroking his hair as he yawned. She then looked at Tony with big eyes. "You must have grown a foot since I saw you last month, young man!"

"It's probably true. I had to get new clothes because the udder ones didn't fit."

Diane had to laugh when she heard another yawn coming from Tim; a yawn so big, his eyes were tearing. "Excuse me,but are we keeping you up?" Tim snapped his mouth shut, his eyes, groggy as he tried to focus on his aunt, confused. "Do you mind telling me, Jackson why this little one is so tired?"  
>"Well, it was just me and Tim last night and we stayed up late to watch hockey on television. Then, today was his first karate lesson. I dunno, I guess when I have time to spend with the boys I can't seem to get enough of them. I really wear them out." He blushed as he raised his shoulders up and down.<p>

Tobias came up behind laughing as he squeezed his shoulder. "I hear, ya, they're a fun couple of kids. I can't wait till we do the stuff I have planned-"

"Like what, uncle Tobias?" Tony grew excited tugging on his uncle's arm.

A sinister grin grew on Tobias' face, "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks, Earthdragon for your review, always welcome :) And thanks everyone else, too! Tony hasn't been in the story too much yet, but he has an important part coming up in the future.

xxx

Gibbs tiptoed into the room, unable to control the overly zealous smile that grew on his face as soon as he laid his eyes on his wife quietly sleeping, with their new baby in her arms. He had told her he would take a trip to the cafeteria when the nurse had alerted her to Kelly's feeding time but apparently they had both fallen asleep while he was gone. "My sleepy girls." He whispered as he stood over the bed admiring the two, his heart aching with happiness. He crouched down, gently removing their daughter's pink cap to run his large, calloused hand over her tuft of silky brown, red-tinted hair. "You are a beauty, sweet baby girl, do you know that?"

She yawned, uninterested then snuggled closer to her mother. Gibbs noticed that Jen's eyes had opened, watching him with a satisfied smile on her face. She didn't move, admiring the soft touches and gentle one-way conversation he held with his new daughter.

"Did you eat, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, "Did she?" Gibbs replaced the cap on his daughter's head.  
>"She keeps falling to sleep... then I fall asleep, so we aren't accomplishing too much; it's pure bliss."<p>

"The nurses haven't been bugging you?"  
>"Hey, just the fact I work here, I get special treatment. They know better than to bother us. I love that that leave us alone, for the most part, to enjoy our privacy." Jen grinned at her husband, smugly. "I'll show you what I mean, " She lifted her eyebrows up and down, while she pulled the bed sheet and blanket, up, scootching back a bit to offer him room so he could crawl in next to them.<p>

"It's great knowing people in high places." Gibbs said excitedly, as he toed off his shoes then snuggled in close to his wife and daughter, being extra aware of Kelly's small, delicate body nestled contently in Jenny's arms. He looked longingly into his wife's eyes then kissed her passionately, taking his time while enjoying the loving warmth they were creating. "Have they checked your blood pressure lately?"

Jen frowned when he ended their kiss, abruptly. "Relax, it's been good for a while now, I'm not too worried." Gibbs pursed his lips together, skeptical, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

She grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes with assurance and appreciation for his love and concern, "Hey, it's okay, we're fine."  
>"I know... and I thank God for that. I was really worried there for a while when your blood pressure dropped and the doctor sounded so adamant, barking orders to the nurse-"<br>"Well, I told them I didn't want the epidural. That is usually what causes that kind of thing. It increases the chance for a mother's blood pressure to drop... suddenly and if they hadn't administered it as I had wished they hadn't-"  
>"Jen. You were exhausted. You needed a break from the pain."<br>She sighed then lay her head back staring at the ceiling. "Yeah...I do have to admit it sure was a relief to not feel that excrutiating back pain anymore. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I could have taken it."  
>He took her hand and kissed her palm, leaning over her face. "I'm so proud of you. I've never seen anyone work harder, and hearing our baby cry for the first time..." Tears began to stream down his face as he tried to hold back a sob, embarrassed. He finally chuckled, pressing his fingers over his eyes waiting for the tears to stop and his throat to relax. "I think I'm tired, too and I was just a bystander." Jen's eyes moistened, admiring the love in his voice, while rubbing his arm. "She's just...she's so da...-darn ...beautiful. I can't believe we have been blessed with such beautiful, precious...kids." Gibbs brought his attention to Kelly's hand, softly playing with her fingers. "She's absolutely perfect."<p>

"Oh, Jethro, honey...you're so sweet. And, I want to thank you... for being so patient and calm while I screamed and clawed my way through all this with your encouraging words and physical support...I have to say, well, I'm impressed. And, I'm sorry I called you a...well, I'm sure you remember that word I used." They exchanged a smile, then Jen looked at her daughter, adoringly. "I agree, she is pretty nifty."

Gibbs softly snorted. "All you got is nifty?"

"I am at a lost with words, my dear man. But what I do know is, this has been one of the most intense, most wonderful times of my life and like you... I'm pretty exhausted."

"We make a pretty good team, don't we? But, you did most of the work and I commend you." He kissed her on the nose.

She acknowledged him with an appreciative wink. "It's so quiet without the boys around. I can't remember when it's been this quiet."

"Or, if it ever was. We should enjoy it while we can. It won't be much longer, till Tobias and Diane bring them by, I just got off the phone with Tobias."

"Oh, that's wonderful, I miss them so much. I can't wait to see their reactions. Plus, it seems like, forever since I've seen them. Have you talked to Tony?"  
>"Yeah, for about two minutes, he was having so much fun with Kevin, I could barely pry him away to talk to me on the phone."<p>

"He's becoming very independent."

"How do you think Spike will be with the baby?" Gibbs thought out loud, randomly remembering they had a dog.  
>"Oh, he'll be fine. It's amazing how close Tim and Spike are-"<br>"Which reminds me. Do you know anything about a tornado touching down in the middle of our house? And, would it happened to have been named after a certain, Timmy? When I went home before Dad and Tim came back home last night, I noticed little Spike paw prints through the house, then... I walked into the kitchen. And, I knew that must have been where the tornado actually landed."  
>"That...that was just a new game, Tim and I invented-" Jen answered, jokingly.<br>"Uh...huh."  
>"Okay, you got me. I can never get anything past you-"<p>

"Jen! I had to hire a professional cleaning crew to come in-"  
>Jen's eyes widened, "You did?"<p>

Gibbs chuckled. "No, of course not. I'm messin' with ya. I've had to deal with, almost...worse messes in the past when Tony was younger. It really wasn't that bad. So..I'm guessing you fell asleep, while Tim and Spike created their own kind of pandemonium."  
>Jen's expression was guilty as she began to chew her thumb nail. "I didn't think a little boy could get into so much trouble in one afternoon, but he was relatively quiet in his efforts."<br>"We are talking about Timmy?"  
>"But, he is always so well-behaved. But, yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have gotten so comfy on the couch; sleeping was inevitable. But, did you see that picture he painted of me?" Jen's expression was heartfelt as she reached for Gibbs' shoulder while placing a hand on her chest.<p>

"I agree. He really caught your likeness. Did he tell you what he cooked in the microwave?"

Jen tried to hold in her laugh, "A... pickle."

Gibbs laughed out loud then placed a hand over his mouth, looking at Kelly. "Ooops." He whispered. "Now why in the world would he have a desire to heat up a pickle?"

"He said it was cold." Jen smirked.

"They can be very cold-" Gibbs nodded.

Kelly interrupted their conversation with a small, yelp as she stretched and yawned, snuggling closer to her mom.

"Ahhh...so sweet. Now, doesn't that beat all?" Gibbs asked in awe, admiring his daughter.

xxxxx

Gibbs eyes popped open to the sound of his boys running into the room, "Hey, Dad."

"Daddy and Mummy!" Tim followed Tony as he jumped onto the bed, pulling Tim up with him. Gibbs, Jenny and Kelly had fallen asleep and now scurried to 'pull-it-together' to greet their visitors.

"Now careful boys, Kelly is asleep but I have a feeling she will be waking soon." Said Gibbs.

Tobias and Diane stood in the doorway, big smiles plastered over their faces. "Are you two decent, can we come in?" Diane gave Tobias a swat on the arm for his remark. She ran over to the bed to exhibit her affection over the baby. "Isn't she the most precious?!"

"Shhh, you're not going to wake, just this baby but the whole kittenkaboodle of them on the entire maternity floor."  
>Diane gave him another swat causing Jenny to giggle. "Well, she's going to have to get used to loud noises having two brothers in the house."<p>

Tobias nodded, "Good point."

"And how are you hon? Still really sore?"  
>"Not too bad." answered Jenny, as she pulled herself into a better sitting position.<p>

The baby let out a wail as her hands became tight fists, tucked under her chin.

"Now, there, there, baby." Said Jenny as she offered the baby a pacifier that she eagerly accepted.

Tim tugged on his father's pants, trying to get his attention. "Dad, I kicked today in Karate and the, the cheacher said it was good. Dony did too, huh Tony?" Tony was bent over his sister softly talking to Jen as they watched the baby calm herself down.

"She's so little, mom." Said Tony.

"Well, it didn't feel like that was the case a little while ago." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Tony looked at his mom, puzzled.

Jen quickly changed the subject, "Tim, what do you think of the baby?"

Tim gave the infant a quick glimpse then shrugged. "She doesn't talk much."

Gibbs rubbed his hand through Tim's hair. "I'm sure you'll have her talking in no time...you can help her learn, later on when she gets bigger."

Tim shrugged again, "I dunno. She doesn't look very intrested wid me."

Gibbs looked at his son, smiling sadly then picked him up, giving him a strong hug. "I feel bad I had to miss your first karate class, Tim. Grampy Jackson said you did really good." Gibbs spoke softly into Tim's ear.

Tim pulled back to make eye contact with his dad. "He did? I didn't know he saw-ed me."

"He was very impressed. Said you were kicking up a storm and almost knocked your instructor over."  
>"I hoped I didn't hurt him. But, he was the best kicker...even better than Ziva , but don, tell her I said that." He covered his mouth then giggled.<p>

"Oh, believe me, I won't."

Gibbs kissed Tim on the neck causing him to shrug his shoulders and giggle from the tingling sensation that ran up his arms. "Daddy, I mished you and mommy, come home, pease... now."

"We will tomorrow, Tim, I'm pretty sure. But for now you have Toby duty and you need to make sure he behaves till then."

Tim whined, "I don't sink that's a good idea. He gets in too much trouble. Ask aunt D...an. She buy-ed me and Dony cookies but he steals dem."

Gibbs looked over Tim's shoulder to find Tobias, overhearing them while wearing a silly frown. "Tim, I'll be good? I'll ask from now on if I can steal your cookies." He pleaded as he tickled Tim's neck. Tim squirmed, trying to suppress a laugh. "Come on,Timmy, please?"  
>Tim laughed out loud, "All-d wight, Doby. I will-d watch you." Tobias grasped Tim to hold in his arms. Tim rested his head on Tobias' chest then started to suck his thumb as he relaxed watching everyone admire the baby. He grew quiet and relaxed as he played with the collar of Tobias' shirt. "She's a pretty baby, Doby." Tim whispered.<p>

Tobias kissed Tim on the head. "I have a feeling you're going to be a wonderful brother."  
>"I will-ed be."<p>

xxx

You have to admit, it would have been weird to name the baby any other name than Kelly (or Sarah) So, Kelly it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, hope everyone is well, thanks for your reviews, follows and faves. :)

xxxxx

Jen was extremely careful as she held the door open with one hand while holding the baby in the other. She relaxed when Gibbs stepped behind her and took hold of the door, "I got it, Jen."

She smiled, then breathed in deeply as she entered their home. The familiar scent of the incense they used along with the fresh fragrance of the blooming hanging plants that hung in front of their picture frame window triggered feelings of security and happiness. She was glad to be out of the hospital, returning with their tiny daughter in her arms. But, at the same time it was too quiet. She missed the thundering footsteps of Tony and Tim sounding through their home accompanied with their playful shouts, as they always did whenever she would arrive home, greeting her at the door. Tobias and Diane had agreed to take the boys for a couple days, excited to bring them to the beach house and think up fun activities to occupy them. This would give Jethro and herself some time together, while finding a way to settle into a routine, if that was even a possibility with a newborn;so far, it would seem that Kelly called all the shots. Just the thought of that inevitable day when she would have to be home alone with all three children while Jethro was at work seemed too overwhelming and daunting. Would she be able to handle it? She slightly shuddered.

Gibbs broke her deep concentration with a kiss on her cheek and a smile. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh, just bombarding myself with a flood of doubt and incompetence as a new mother. You know, the usual self-deprecating worries."

Gibbs placed Jen's suitcase on the floor, then wrapped his arms around her from behind, snuggling his face in her neck and peering over her shoulder to admire their baby girl for the umpteenth time. "Well, Kells doesn't look the least bit worried. She's got to be the most relaxed baby-"  
>"Oh give her time Jethro, she's probably still just exhausted from the delivery." She looked down at her daughter in her arms, unable to suppress her strong smile, "Jetrho?"<p>

"Yup?"

"It's too quiet-"  
>Gibbs looked up, his eyes playing over the empty house, feeling like a stranger in his own home. "Yeah, I miss them, too, hon. But this is a perfect chance for you to heal and get better acquainted with your daughter without a lot of interruptions."<p>

"I know...but I love their...sweet interruptions." Tears ran down her cheeks followed by a sudden sob.

"Uh, oh, here come those tears...Jen, sweetheart, you're breaking my heart, I hate to see you cry so much."  
>"Well, the doctor warned us I was showing signs of postpartum depression. I suppose this is just another good reason they should stay with Toby and Diane. You know how they get when they see me cry...all caring and lovable...painting me pictures and rubbing my feet...Oh, how I'm going to miss that!" She sniffled with a stifled whimper.<br>"Come on Jen, hon. Have a seat on the couch and let me get lunch going. I bet you're hungry after all that hospital food. I'll make you a big meal...how about a cheeseburger?"

"Oh...That sounds wonderful, Jethro...that would make me so happy." Gibbs breathed in a sigh of relief to hear those magical words, so he hurried to the kitchen, grabbing his apron off the coat rack when he passed it.

"And, Jethro."  
>"Yeah, hon?" Gibbs stopped to face her.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you...it may not seem it but these really are happy tears."

Gibbs smiled at her, confidently assured from the sincerity of her smile.

xxxxxx

All Tim could hear was the sound of his breathing in the shallow area, as he waited, sprawled out on his belly for the anticipated footsteps to enter the room. He puffed a Baxter fur ball out of his line of sight, his hands splayed out over the wood floor on either side of his chin, keeping his eyes on the door of the bedroom. Uncle Tobias and Aunt Diane's beach house was perfect for hide and go seek and it didn't take much for him and Tony to convince their uncle to play with them. He gasped when the door flew open and the dust ruffle hanging off the edge of the bed flapped in its breeze. He stared at Tobias' tan slippers waiting for him to peek his face under the bed to discover him.

"Tiiiimothyyyy?"

Tim held his breath; another set of feet entered the room and he knew they were Tony's, recognizing the red power ranger slippers. "Did you find him, Uncle Tobias?"

Tobias enunciated each word as he spoke, "I don't think he's in here, Tony. I don't think we'll ever find your brother. We might have to eat all of Tim's breakfast, at this point."

"Huh? Oh...ahh, what are we having to eat for breakfast uncle Tobias?" Asked Tony, animatedly.  
>"Ice cream covered in whipped cream and... cherries-"<br>"Cherries? Ooops." Tim slapped a hand over his mouth.

"But...I guess he's not here." Answered Tobias, ignoring Tim's excited response from under the bed.

"Huh?" Tim was puzzled when the two sets of feet disappeared; as if they had just leapt into the air and flew away. The mattress bed above him creaked, solving his mystery when he realized they had climbed onto the bed. He quickly developed a strong desire for ice cream so he inched forward, hoping he could sneak out of the room without them noticing him. He belly crawled closer to the edge of the bed, when two upside down faces appeared in front of him...He screamed bloody murder. The ear splitting screech filled the room as both Tony and Tobias plugged their ears, squinting, painfully.

Tim giggled then crawled the rest of the way out from underneath the bed, as Tobias grabbed his wrists sliding him out the rest of the way.

"Are we weally having ice cweam, ungo...unc...uncle Doby?"  
>Tobias' cheeks reddened as he looked down at the floor. Tim placed a heavy hand on his hip, as he pressed his lips into a thin, white line. "Hummpphh." He shook his head as he walked out of the room.<p>

"Looks like you blew it, Uncle Tobias. He might not trust you anymore, now. You actually tricked him with ice cream...that was low."

"You kidding? That kid loves me. He knew I was just joking around."

"Nuh, hunh. He doesn't know about lying and... joking around, yet. He thinks everyone is always telling him the truth."

Tobias look worried with Tony's new insight on Tim, so the kid placed a comforting hand on his arm, "But don't worry, he'll forgive you, he always does."

Tobias let out a puff of air with a smile. "Then let's go eat aunt Diane's oatmeal she made for us, before it gets cold."  
>Tony winced, "Oatmeal? Uuummm...Just a warning, but it may take a little longer for Tim to forgive you...and I'll tell you another thing. I don't blame him." Tony shook his head as he left the room while Tobias shrugged, following him.<p>

xxxx

The boys had painstakingly ate their oatmeal, mostly so they wouldn't hurt their aunt's feelings. Tony had asked repeatedly if he could call his parents, and Diane agreed, but still hesitant, afraid they might wake them. "They were so exhausted-"

"Knowing Jethro, he'll have the ringer off if he doesn't want to accept calls, I wouldn't worry about." Tobias explained. Diane dialed Gibbs' number then handed the phone to Tony.

"So did you decide to name her Chainsaw, dad, cuz I think with a name like Chainsaw none of the other kids will pick on her."  
>"Wow,Tony, you don't waste any time. How are you guys doing? We miss you both...A hundred thousand bazillion tons-"<p>

"I miss you and mom, too dad but did yah?"

"Tony-"

"No listen. I have a friend name Joey McScully, or something like that, and he has three cats but one is named Chainsaw and the other cats never pick on him. Matter of fact, he kinda beats up on the other kitties."

"Let me ask you this Tony. Can you think of any other little girls in your class named Chainsaw?"

"No, but-"

"Do you think, maybe kids might even want to pick on her more, because her name is Chainsaw?"

"Well, I dunno..I think it's a cool name."

"Tony...I'm not at all worried because with you as her big brother I don't think she has anything to worry about."

"Really, dad? Because-"  
>"Look how good you take care of Tim."<p>

"But, he's a boy... not a girl. Girls aren't as strong."

"My advice...Don't ever let a girl hear you say that. I know some pretty strong girls."

"Like who, mom and Kelly?"

"Yup."

"But what if I'm not around and she needs some of my protection-"  
>"Tim will help."<br>"Uh...Well, I guess that's okay. I, uh...I think you've convinced me, Kelly will be just fine for her name...yeah, just fine."  
>"Whew, finally! That took a lot of work. I thought I might have to bribe you by getting you a dog, then I remembered... we already have one."<p>

"Daaaad!" Tony giggled over the phone. "I miss you dad."

"Miss you, too, kiddo. Is Tim close by?"

"Oh yeah! He's here." Gibbs had to chuckle knowing Tim was right there, the whole time, listening to him whine in the background, begging Tony to let him have the phone.

"You being a good boy, Timmy?"

"Dad, we played hide and seek and I hid on dem, and I really had dem stumped but den day found me because I let them and we had oatmeal but I still ate it all because I didn't want D...ane to be sad and she put M and M's in it, anyways-"  
>"Tim...take a breath." Gibbs had to smile when he heard a loud inhale over the phone. "Tim I'm going to hand you over to mom, because she misses you both very much and wants to talk to you."<br>"Kay."

"Now Tim, do you remember when I explained to you about mom,when she cries but sometimes her tears are happy tears."  
>"Yus."<br>"So, you might hear a happy sniffle when she's on the phone but I don't want you to worry about her. When I get off the phone I'm going to paint her a picture to guarantee that she stays happy-"

"I dunno dad, mine are better than yours, I don want to hurt your...your feelings, but I have art in daycare... a lot, so I get a lot of practice painting. Maybe I can go home-"

"Tim, don't worry, I got this, okay?"

"Good luck with dat dad."  
>Gibbs chuckled. "Thanks Tim, I'll put my painting on the frige-"<br>"Next to mine?"

"Uh, huh. Now, I want you to be a good boy for your aunt and uncle... they're new at this kid stuff."

"I hear yah, daddy. I love you daddy."

"Love you, too, Timmy."

xxxxxx

Tim sat on the beach blanket as Tobias kneeled in front of, struggling to slip a water shoe over his little foot. "I don yike wudder shoes, Doby...day are shticky." Tim fell back onto the beach blanket in defeat, wearing a petulant frown on his face.

Tobias stopped what he was doing to eye the kid in front of him.

"He doesn't like water shoes, they're sticky." Tony settled his uncle's confusion. "But, by sticky I think he means tight."  
>"Well, kid, they're good to wear, then the seashells won't cut your feet up. See I have them on, too." Toby stuck a leg out in front of the small boy modeling his blue water shoe. Then he leaned forward, closer to Tim, "Besides...they are the kind of shoes Spiderman wears." Tony furrowed his brows, eyeing Tobias skeptically, as his brother sat up, enthusiastically. "Umm..At least, I think they are."<p>

"Biderman?" Tim bent his two middle fingers down over his fist then pointed his pointer finger and pinky finger out, "Pssshhhh. Webs!" He hopped up in the sand then did a sloppy somersault, then struggled to stand, holding out a hand, "Pssshhhht, webs!" He aimed at his uncle. "I got you!" He giggled, wholeheartedly.

Tobias copied him shooting 'webs' towards Tim. Tim dove into the sand "I'm using my Spidey sense...sensessss, you can't get me!" Tobias chuckled then also, dove into the sand, pretending to shoot, more 'webs' at Tim.

Diane smiled watching the two, appreciating the youthfulness the kids brought out in her husband. She jumped when Tony yelled, standing beside her, "Come on you guys, let's make sandcastles. Look at all this sand, how can we not?" Tony was holding a bucket in one hand and a shovel in the other.

"Here, I'll just bring this whole bag of sand toys closer to the water where the sand is the best for castle making." Added Diane.

They found a vacant area and sat in a circle and set to work; diligently. Within no time; and with their talented, combined efforts had created a small, sand village; complete with a moat, cars on a road and very tall castles towering over the city. Tony stood up then stepped back admiring it, "This is beautiful, take a picture aunt Diane, uh, please." Tony smiled. "Hey, you guys...Where's Tim?"

Tobias and Diane quickly stood, scanning the area.

"Timothy!"

Tobias didn't like the frantic desperation evident in his wife's voice.

"Now just a minute...I just saw him a couple of seconds ago-"

"Look!" Tony yelled, pointing at the water's edge, his eyes wide and tearful.

Tim's water shoes were tumbling about in a small wave, breaking on shore. Tobias reached out, automatically, catching his wife before she dropped to her knees.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jethro... honey?"

"Yes, Jen?" Gibbs came in from the kitchen, wearing a full-length apron as he dried a plate with a dish clothe, she had to smile at the sight of him. "Is everything okay?" He leaned on the side of the couch, attentive and eager.  
>Jen was stretched out on the couch feeding the baby. Gibbs had noticed she had been quiet since their return from the hospital and was somewhat concerned, but reminding himself she needed time to recover and adjust.<p>

"I have an idea...and I know it will sound crazy but-"  
>Hearing the worried edge vacant from her voice, she sounded refreshed and excited. He believed he knew why she now appeared so happy. "You want to go to Diane's beach house-"<br>"I know, it's probably not a good idea but I miss the boys so much and shouldn't we all be together, adjusting. I know I need rest, but-"  
>A smile grew on Gibbs' face. "I think you're right...we should go."<br>Jen carefully straightened, adjusting Kelly in her arms as her eyes widened and a smile brightened her face. She leaned closer to Gibbs, touching his arm. "Do you really think so?" Gibbs nodded,enthusiastically. "I'm so relieved that you agree." She looked down at Kelly suckling at her breast, "I think this can be a perfect time for her to bond with her brothers. Should we call or surprise them?"

"I'd say call, but what the hey...We can always make a stop at the grocery store and buy some extra food so that will not be a problem. So, yes, I say we surprise them." Gibbs leaned in and gave Jen a quick peck on the lips, "I'll go and start packing."

"I'll help as soon as Kelly is done." Jenny watched him leave the room like a whirlwind as she wiggled in the couch, excited and full of butterflies while she observed Kelly as she finished her meal. She inhaled deeply then leaned her head back, feeling renewed and content.

xxxxx

Tobias stopped scanning the water when his eyes spotted a blue pail, close to the surface in a wave. He darted towards the initial site of the toy, keeping his unblinking eyes peeled, as he yelled to Diane when he saw Tim's little body rolling like a rag doll in the shore breaker. "I see him!" He inhaled deeply, holding his breath; the situation all too surreal; how could he have let this happen? He had undoubtedly believed and had felt so utterly confident that Tim had been hiding behind a beach chair or had run down the length of the surf after a seagull, but not this. He called out Tim's name, the desperation in his voice impossible to control as he ran frantically, trudging awkwardly through the strong force of the sea, toward his small body. His only focus, right now was Tim, keeping his eyes on him to make sure he did not lose him in the churning water, the blue bucket still in the small boy's grasp, the prominent bright color of the pail was a perfect marker that he was deeply grateful for.

He felt Diane cling to his arm as she followed him. "Diane, please tell someone to call 911 then get the AED from the lifeguard-"  
>"AED!? What the hell is an-"<p>

"Do it! In case his heart has stopped!"  
>"He felt the pressure on his arm release, knowing Diane was now painstakingly stomping through the waves to carry out his order in hopes to save their nephew.<p>

He reached the area he spotted Tim and was careful to search the wave keeping a sense of calm that could mean life or death for the small boy. He located Tim's board shorts then reached out and grabbed for his arm. He felt his breath release when he was able to grasp him, dead on within his first effort. He then quickly made sure he took hold of Tim's other arm, keeping a tight grasp on both. Silent prayers reeled in his head as loud as thunder. Tim already sported a strong tint of blue in his lips and face, as Tobias felt his heart rate race with fear that he might be too late. How long had he been under the water, it couldn't have been more than a minute, could it have been? He had just spoken to him, commending his diligent efforts on his sand castle and its admirable height.

"Tim!" He yelled for him, praying he would awaken without the need of the dramatic efforts of CPR but his lifeless body that hung from his grasp was a sure indicator that he needed desperate measures performed on him in order to survive. As he practically dragged him to shore he noticed Tony, Diane and the lifeguard approach him. He laid him out on the warm sand and spread his arms wide to begin CPR, patting his face and tapping both of his feet to check for a response, urging him, desperately. The bright Elmo-printed board shorts Tim was wearing brought tears to his eyes, recalling the first time he had met the boy at his second birthday party while greeting him in Elmo designed boxers at Gibbs' front door. He shook his head, knowing what was needed of him if Tim was going to survive. He vowed to not look at his gentle, sweet face, knowing it could cause a strong distraction. He checked his vitals and knew he wasn't breathing and did not have a pulse.

The lifeguard tried to get his full attention, "Sir, I will conduct the necessary procedures for the boy-"

"I am a trained FBI agent, I have training in CPR! Please help with the breaths as I administer compressions, and activate the AED!"  
>Tim suddenly gasped, but his breath didn't continue, "That's it kid, come on, don't give up on me." Tobias placed the heel of his hand on the lower half of Tim's breast bone, locked his elbows then made sure his shoulders were directly over Tim's chest as he pushed with a strong, downward force; about two inches at a quick rate. After each compression he let Tim's chest come back up to its normal position, but the boy did not respond. He tried to ignore the cries from Tony behind him, as they tugged at his heart. He felt the boy's presence become closer, dropping to his knees beside him while grabbing Tim's hand,cradling it against his chest. His pleads asking for his brother not to leave him bellowed in his ear. He knew how disconcerting it had to be for him to see his little brother so still. How could such a perfect day vanish so quickly and become so disheartening?<p>

Diane was kneeling across from him, rocking back and forth as she held her hands together in front of her mouth, watching Tim. She brushed wet strands of hair from Tim's face then cradled his head as she squeezed his face, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Tim ,baby! Please, breath!" She whispered loudly in his ear.

"That's it Diane. Call him back to us."  
>"He'll be okay, won't he?" Tobias' face was serious as he continued with chest compressions. The lifeguard was kneeling beside Diane, with his hand placed on Tim's forehead to tilt back his head while placing two fingers of his other hand under his chin administering the breaths; watching Tim's chest rise to be sure he was doing it correctly.<br>The lifeguard then asked Diane to move aside as he pulled the AED closer. "I need to place the pads on...the boy's chest-"

"His name is Tim-"  
>"On Tim's chest and back. Tim! Can you hear me?" Tobias and Diane exchanged a look of worry when Tim didn't respond.<br>The lifeguard removed the backings of the sticky pads then placed one on the middle of Tim's chest then rolled him to his side to position one on the middle of his back. He rolled him out flat. The contraption mechanically announced, "Analyzing heart rhythm."

They all waited patiently for the machine to proceed with its automated efforts to resuscitate Tim.

"Clear! No one touch the patient as a shock is delivered!" The machine beeped.

They sat back waiting for the machine as it mechanically counted down. Diane reached for Tony and held him earnestly to her chest, their eyes glued on Tim as they held their breaths.

Tim's sweet face grew paler as images of Jethro and Jenny's faces flashed in Tobias' subconscious of how they might react when he had to tell them he was unable to save their youngest son from drowning.

"Deliver shock now." Tobias pressed the button.

xxxx

I know I left you at a tough spot but...God willing,I plan to update soon. I've been grotesquely busy moving and extremely busy with work but it should get a little better at this point. Plus, I admit, I am somewhat cruel.


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to update this quickly, thanks for reading!

xxxx

Tim's body jerked then the color returned to his face as if someone had flicked a switch on. He rolled to his side, coughing,as water poured from his mouth. Tobias and Diane crowded him, rubbing his back and legs waiting for him catch his breath.

"Honey? Timmy, baby? Are you okay?" Diane consoled him with joy in her voice.

"Timothy!" Tobias knew his nephew couldn't answer him but he couldn't contain the enthusiasm that overwhelmed him, seeing him come back to life. Tim lay back down, blinking his eyes as they slowly focused on his surroundings and his family. Diane brushed wet hair from his forehead with her trembling hands. His arms immediately reached up, tears streaking down his face as he quietly cried.

Tobias fell back into the sand into a sitting position as the adrenaline that operated him through the ordeal, drained. Diane pulled Tim into her arms wrapping him in a big, fluffy beach towel. "Come here my little boy, you did it, you're okay my sweet angel." She then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, dramatically leaning her forehead on his shoulder as she inhaled deeply. Her lips brushed his ear, "You did it. You saved Timothy," she whispered then kissed him on the cheek.

Tim looked dazed and sleepy. "Did I falled asheep in the dah wah-der...or some...sing, aunt D...ane?"

Tobias chuckled with relief as Tony jumped up and down yelling, "But you're wokened up now,Timmy! Yay! He's awake! I knew it... that you'd be okay!" Tony dropped in the sand beside Tobias placing a sloppy kiss on his face then squeezing his neck with an overzealous hug.

Tim remained sitting in his aunt's lap and leaned against her chest while wrapping his arms around her. Tobias tried to listen as she whispered in his ear, asking him questions, but people had gathered and were slapping him on the back, congratulating him for his valiant efforts that he then, attempted to downplay. "The little guy did all the work." He could hear the ambulance in the distance grow closer. He crawled awkwardly in the deep beach sand to get closer to his wife and Tim, looking over her shoulder, kneeling beside her. "How is the little guy?" He wrapped an arm around her back.

Diane gave Tim a squeeze then faced Tobias. "He seems fine, just tired and confused. He says he's cold and I can tell he is, because he's really shaking. We need to warm him up." She wrapped the towel tighter around him, holding him closer.

"The ambulance is coming, they'll give him one of those...tin foil blankets, I'm sure."

"Oh, I know what you mean...like one of those deflated Mylar balloons-"  
>"That's the one. He probably got cold being under water...Diane...what am I gonna tell Jethro?" Tobias' voice cracked as he searched her eyes, distraught. His hands engulfed Tim's small feet that felt like ice blocks, hoping to help warm them. "I... almost... killed his son. I can't believe what happened. I'm so...grateful, he's actually okay. I'm going to have to call him...but, I don't know what I'm going to say."<p>

Diane looked at her husband with sympathy in her eyes. "The important thing is, is that Tim is okay." She held Tobias' hand while giving him a weak smile.

Tobias frowned as Tim went into a coughing fit. Diane rubbed his back until it subsided. "Are you sure he is though, I mean, does he seem coherent...I'm a little worried about brain damage-"  
>"He's speaking like his old self,Tobias, you did good. When the ambulance gets here you can go with Tim and I'll drive Tony in the car and meet you at the hospital,okay? Spend some time with Tim, that should ease your mind." Tobias nodded as he studied the small boy in his wife's lap. Diane noticed there was still deep worry lines in his face as she reached up and smoothed her thumb over his cheek.<p>

"I'm okay, Doby." Tim reached out, cupping Tobias' chin, then nodded, reassuringly. Tobias' eyes filled with tears so he looked away, trying to breath through the tension building in his throat, the guilt was causing.

Two paramedics rushed onto the scene, but people had slowed their progress, telling them that the little boy who had almost drowned was now okay.

One of the young paramedics, a man in his mid-twenties approached the family. "So, you're the little guy that fell under the water?"  
>Tim nodded then clung closer to Diane, his huge green eyes, sad and frightened. "I falled...asheep in dare." Tim took the time to crane his neck around Diane to point to the ocean.<p>

"His name is Timmy. He's going to be okay 'cuz our uncle knew how to help him start breathing, again. Right uncle Tobias?" Tony leaned down directing his attention towards his uncle. Tobias shrugged, blushing.

"I see. Wow, that must have been pretty scary for you guys. Did you dream while you were asleep, Tim?"  
>"Yus."<p>

"You did? Do you want to talk about your dreams?"  
>Tim adamantly shook his head, no.<p>

"Maybe, later you can tell your brother,here about them or someone you would feel comfortable with."

Tim shrugged. The paramedic stated rummaging through his bag then pulled out a stethoscope. "Do you remember why you fell asleep in the water, Tim?"

Tim shook his head. "How about what you were doing before you fell asleep."  
>Tim shrugged again, "I don know. I 'spose I was just dired and just..." Tim sighed, "-falled asheep."<p>

The paramedic smiled then placed the stethoscope in his ears, "Okay,Timothy, we need to listen to your heart, okay?"

Tim looked up at Diane nervous, as she whispered in his ear, "It's okay, honey, you can stay in my lap as they examine you."

The man placed the stethoscope on the boy's chest. "And which one of you can I send my paycheck to?" Asked the paramedic, "Who saved big, brave Timothy,here?" Tim fought a smile that crept onto his face as he stuck a finger into his mouth, shyly.

Tobias smiled, "Send it to that lifeguard there." Tobias pointed towards the big, white chair, "If it weren't for that young man getting the AED over here so fast...I...dunno." Tobias' voice cracked. "I'd say that's what brought Tim back."

"From my understanding it was a joint effort...Mr-?"  
>"Call me Tobias. Now that you mention it, it really was. Tony was the one that noticed he was missing."<p>

Tony stood tall, puffing his chest out with his hands on his hips, "And, Diane made sure that...machine thing was brought here from the lifeguard...guy that woke Timmy up." He placed a hand on Diane's shoulder, beaming.

Tim coughed, gaining Tobias' attention. He nervously placed his palm over the boy's forehead, "How do his lungs sound? Does everything sound okay in there?" he asked the paramedic.

The paramedic held up a finger as he intently listened to Tim's heartbeat.

Tobias knew Tim still wasn't out of the woods and there was the possibility he could get pneumonia or there may even be some long lasting effects from his trauma...he questioned the miracle that this little boy was still alive after seeing him so close to death. He would not relax until he was sure that he would be fine.

He frowned then looked at Tim, studying his demeanor. He sure looked fine, but he knew he was procrastinating and couldn't wait any longer. It was time to phone Gibbs.

xxxxxx

"The day is perfect for the beach, I bet they're there." Jethro was driving as Jenny turned her body to check Kelly in the backseat, asleep in her car seat.

"She's okay,hon,she's been sleeping the whole way here. You're going to hurt your neck turning it so much to check on her." He smiled.  
>"It's hard to believe she's been this good most of the trip here."<br>"Car rides are great for babies, if they aren't crying, they're most likely sleeping."

Jenny smiled at her husband, squeezing his arm. "Sometimes I forget you're such a pro."

Gibbs blushed. "Thanks for that, but I assure you,that's one thing I'm not." He snuck a kiss in before he accelerated, proceeding from a red light.

"Here we are,they usually park near this restaurant,I hope we can find them."

Gibbs rolled into the parking lot of Paddy's restaurant, one they had frequented in the past with Tobias and Diane, when visiting them. "I'll grab the umbrella for Chainsaw Kelly-"  
>"Jethro! Don't you dare, if Tony gets wind that's what you're calling her, there's no stopping him!"<p>

Gibbs chuckled, "You have to admit there is a certain ring to it."

"Nuh-uh...don't you dare...oh my gosh, Jethro look, the ambulance. How horrible. I hope it isn't anything too serious."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." They exited the car,unloading just a few things, with intentions to surprise them then go back to the house with the baby and prepare a big dinner for them as they waited for them to complete their fun at the beach. They figured the beach wasn't the best place to bring a was unsafe to apply sunscreen at such a young age and the sun was just too strong to take any chances. Jenny got Kelly situated in a frontal baby backpack then they climbed up the stairs that reached the edge of the sand looking over the area, but their attention was quickly drawn to the paramedics and people gathered near the edge of the water.

"Jethro! That's Diane... and Tim in her lap...oh my gosh, Jethro-"

Gibbs grabbed Jenny's free hand, "Come on."

As they neared, they could see that a paramedic was listening to Tim's chest with a stethoscope. "Tobias!" Gibbs was too far away for his friend to hear him, "Tobias!"

Tobias jumped up from kneeling in the sand, shock on his face. "Gibbs! I was just about to call you-"  
>"What the hell happened?!"<br>Jenny grabbed Jethro's arm, "Jethro, honey! Let him explain, it could be nothing-"  
>"Uh...Tim...he almost drowned...I..uh-"<p>

"What?!" Jethro and Jenny started towards Diane. "Timmy!"  
>Tim perked up when he heard his parents' voices, "Mom... daddy?" When he saw them in his line of vision he reached for them, calling for them.<p>

"I turned my back for a second-" Tobias was talking to Gibbs' back, "I'm so sorry, Jethro." Tim's arms wrapped around his father's neck as Jenny cried rubbing her hands over his shoulders and face. "Oh baby...Did you have to administer CPR?"  
>Diane nodded, "Tobias really knew what he was doing...we're so sorry. We've never been so scared in our entire lives." Jenny nodded to Diane then tears fell from her eyes. "Oh my...I can't believe this happened. Diane." Jenny grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "This is not your fault. Things like this happen...I, just can't...Oh,Timmy,baby..." She adjusted Kelly in her frontal backpack while the baby started to cry. She fiercely hugged Tim while he was still in Jethro's arms. Tony had joined them, spreading his arms as best as he could around his family. Jethro rocked on his knees as he cried, breathing them all in, thankful.<p>

"Don't worry Dad, don't be mad at Tobias, he really helped Timmy. He saved him."  
>"I know...I know. Timmy's still here and that's what counts." He said quietly.<p>

Tobias patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jethro." Jethro absently squeezed his friend's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I want to thank you all for the reviews and all!

xxx

Tim had eventually fallen asleep,somehow, in Gibbs' arms on the way to the hospital in the ambulance. With Tim being frightened, Gibbs had refused to wear his seat belt and managed to kneel beside his son, who lay restrained on the gurney. He did his best to cradle Tim's upper body in his arms as he lulled him to sleep while speaking into his ear in hushed tones. Tobias was asked to accompany them and fill the EMTs on the details of Tim's rescue. Jen had reluctantly agreed to drive there with Diane, Tony and the baby to meet them.

xxx

Gibbs, Tobias and Tim were now in an exam room, but the doctor had left in the process of prepping Tim for a series of tests to confirm there were no lasting affects from the near fatal incident. Tobias sat in an uncomfortable, yellow, vinyl chair by the table, that kept making noises as he squirmed due to his frayed nerves. He watched Gibbs, from across the room in awe, as he slowly looked over Tim's body, deep in concentration as he inspected each scrape and bruise he had gained from the strength of the waves that fought to keep him under. He finally pulled a hooded sweatshirt over his son's head then down over his torso, carefully and gently without waking him. He seemed to find comfort while tenderly brushing Tim's hair from his forehead, the motion, Tobias found, soothing and endearing. He could sense the deep bond his friend developed over the years with his adopted son, one that was stronger than some friends he knew that had, with their own blood-related sons. Tim had just been through a life threatening ordeal, yet here he lie; content and calm, his face relaxed as he slept soundly.

"You know, you're really good at this parenting thing Jethro...I suppose something like this would never have happened if you were on his watch."  
>"Tobias...eh...I wouldn't..uh..." Gibbs hesitated as Tobias sat, eagerly waiting for what his friend was about to say next. He had always known Jethro to be a quiet man, internalizing his thoughts and self conclusions without the desire to hear anyone else's views on them. But, his slow responses and hesitation was killing him. Tobias couldn't contain himself any longer and wait for what Gibbs had to say. He stood, then stepped closer towards the table, "Just hit me, Jethro."<p>

"What?" Jethro looked at his friend, wide-eyed and perplexed.

"I want you to hit me. I'll feel better, you'll feel better, maybe even Tim will appreciate it."  
>"No, it'd upset him, he has no objections with you."<p>

"You don't understand...I can't take the guilt, Jethro. Let me tell you how I found Tim in the water...his blue bucket; he was still holding it."  
>"Well, that's great!"<br>"No,it's not, you don't understand. I had just told him his pond; the one he was building next to his castle...needed water." Gibbs sighed, looking down at Tim. "He almost drowned because of me. He must have went closer to the water to fill his bucket and a wave got him!I didn't even think to watch him after I had told him to fetch the water!"

Gibbs wanted to take away the crazed, guilt-ridden look in his friend's eyes. "Tobias. I want you to listen to me." Tobias sat back down, on the edge of his seat, his feet tapping and his hands wringing together.

"I was at the mall about a month ago, because I had to pick out a present for Jen-"  
>"Yeah, I know, it was her birthday."<br>Gibbs began to stroke Tim's hair, admiring his son's tranquil face. "Me...Tony and Tim went into one of those girlie shops, Tony suggested it. The walls were covered with mirrors and there was noise blaring throughout the store. It was filled with teenage girls, talking about getting their hair and nails done...boys, parties-"  
>"Why are you telling me all this?"<br>"Now...Tobias...I said, listen. Well... I couldn't get out of there quick enough. Tony had chosen a dangley pair of earrings, I think they were purple."  
>"Yeah, I know of the ones, Jen looks great in them."<br>Gibbs gave his friend a questionable look, "Since when did you notice earrings?"  
>"I thought they were pretty, they go with her hair."<p>

Gibbs' cut his agitated friend some slack then continued, "Well, I noticed Tim was missing. It's happened before and I didn't get too worried at first because I usually find him right away. All I have to do is call him or Tony does that new whistle he learned that brings him back in seconds."  
>Tobias nodded, hanging on Jethro's every word.<p>

"Well,we called, searched high and low, looked under clothes racks, checked dressing rooms, but no Tim." He stopped to take a moment to pull up a chair, closer to the table, sat, then rested a flat hand on Tim's rising and falling stomach. "I panicked and Tony saw how worried I was and he began to panic, too."

"But, you found him...obviously-"  
>"Well...Don't tell Jen this, but we didn't find him right away. I think it took close to an hour before we actually saw him, at least, that's what it felt like."<br>"What? Well, where the hell was he?"

"After we had thoroughly searched the store with the help of all the sales representatives I decided to check surrounding stores."  
>"Did you report him missing?"<br>"Yeah, the girl at the counter called it in to mall security, immediately. Anyways...I checked the next store, it sold shoes. I asked the sales people and they had not seen him. The next one was a Disney store."  
>"Well, that must have been where he was-"<br>Gibbs held up a hand to gesture for his friend to wait and listen, "I asked and they had seen him, I even showed them a wallet I was carrying and they were sure it was him. But, they said he was with a man. My heart was in my throat at that point." Gibbs could see the fear grow in Tobias' eyes and began to think this was the wrong story to be telling him to provide some means of understanding; he looked worse than he was at the beach. "Let me just get right to the point-"  
>"Yes. Please do that before I keel over with a heart attack."<p>

"The sale person said they had just left after the man had purchased Tim a Mickey Mouse lollipop. So Tony and I high-tailed it outta there and sure enough we caught them walking towards the escalators. At that point, I could see that Tim was sensing red flags and began struggling from the man's grasp. If I had, had my gun? Well, I don't want to think what I would have done when I saw that happening in front of me. That was a very scary time for me... and Tony."  
>"Is this suppose to make me feel better, Jethro, because it ain't workin'. Right now I feel like I did at the beach, but worse."<p>

"Well, right up to the point we got Tim back from this man that was trying to steal him, I did too. If that had been me at the beach today and that had happened with me there, I don't think I would have survived another event so terrifying and traumatizing so soon after the last one."

"I can't believe you have been able to keep this story under wraps from Jenny for this long."  
>"I plan to tell Jen at some time, but she was pregnant at the time and I didn't want to upset her."<p>

"How did you get the boys to stay quiet?"  
>"I was able to convince them it was for her own good and I would someday, eventually tell her."<p>

"He was arrested, right?"

"Oh yeah. Come to find out he was wanted in three other counties on child molestation charges."

"No shit. Your kid has some angels workin' overtime."

Gibbs rubbed Tim's stomach, blowing out a lung full of tense air as he rested his gaze on his sleeping son. "I swear, he's a danger magnet."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to you, too Earthdragon!

xxx

Featuring songs by David Bowie, Major Tom and The Lion Sleeps Tonight by The Tokens

I Do Not Own NCIS or songs by the Tokens or David Bowie (Tony still doesn't have the words down correctly,anyway)

xxxxx

Jenny frantically strapped a crying-baby Kelly into her car seat as Tony watched, feeling bad that his mom seemed so upset. "Mom, really...Tim's okay, they're just taking...pre...cautions, Uncle Tobias said, cuz they have to."

Jenny stopped what she was doing then looked at Tony with a sad smile as she caressed his cheek. She was afraid to speak, fearing her voice would turn into an uncontrollable sob, so she pressed her lips together then slowly mouthed,"Thank you." to her eldest son.

"Love you mom." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as she felt her eyes fill with tears towards his disclosed and generous sympathy easing her warranted distress.

"I'm sorry I'm so upset, Tony. I feel so worried right now."

"It's 'kay."

Diane climbed into the front passenger seat, placing a warm hand on Jenny's shoulder for reassurance. "He's right, hon. Tim was acting just like himself once he was... awake, he really seemed fine-"  
>Jenny turned towards the front then sat in the seat, adjusting her rear-view mirror as she breathed in deeply, hoping to distract herself with small, simple actions. "You're right, Diane. I just wish I could have gone in the ambulance with them, maybe I could have helped, being a nurse and all...but I'm sure he is in capable hands."<p>

"That young man; the paramedic... was exceptionally alert and diligent to Tim's needs when he arrived. Besides, you know Gibbs will not let anything bad happen-"  
>"You're right, let's just get there as fast as we can." Jenny set the car in reverse then rolled out of the parking space, turning her blinker on once they neared the entrance onto the road. "Tony, honey, could you try to get Kelly to take her binky? Poor thing must sense my anxiety. She hasn't cried this much since she's been born."<p>

"Tony's face squeezed together, "Binky, mom?"  
>"Sorry, Tony. Pacifier? That rubber...thing with the little handle on it."<br>Diane turned towards the back to point to the small baby device laying on Kelly's chest attached to a pacifier strap. Tony picked up the object, eyeing it closely before he awkwardly maneuvered it in front of his sister's large, wailing mouth. He managed to pop it in but Kelly wanted nothing to do with it and spit it back out, immediately. Tony brought it to his nose, giving it a little sniff. "I don't think it tastes good to her mom."  
>Jenny and Diane exchanged a silent giggle. Diane then turned towards the back to give it a try; she offered it to the infant but she closed her mouth and turned her head. "Sorry, but battin' zero, Jen."<p>

"Well, it's okay if she cries till we get there-"  
>"I'll sing to her mom!"<p>

"Thanks sweetheart. That would be wonderful!"

Tony chewed his bottom lip as he took his time to decide on a song, remembering how Tim had always slept good when he sang Bowie to him. "Ground control to major Tom...take your protein pills and put! your helmet! on!" Tony peered over Kelly's car seat, but the tears were still pouring down her face. "Commenching countdown, enchins on!" Kelly seemed to get louder. "Ummmpf. Mom it ain't workin'."  
>"Try that other song-"<br>"Lions sleep at night?"  
>Yes! I love when you sing that!"<br>"Oooooo, woooo, wooo, woo, oooo, wooo woooo, wooo, wee-um, um away!" Tony furrowed his brows when Kelly's cries continued without even, so much, as a delay.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, Oh, a weema-wet a weema-wet a weema-wet... Mom! Somethin's wrong wid her ears! She doesn't know how to hear my good singing!"

"Honey, you made a good effort and I commend you for it. You, at least eased my nerves for the time being." Tony didn't give up, as he 'weema-wetted' for the next five minutes.

Kelly's cries began to lessen until she fell into a fitful sleep, Tony believing his song being the magic to what, finally settled her. He tapped his mother's shoulder, "Mom...look." His arms were spread wide with astonishment as he whispered. "I did it." Jenny winked in the mirror to make sure her son could see how pleased she was. He wiggled in his seat, content then leaned forward to listen in on the adults' conversation, already deep in progress.

"But,if you only knew, Diane...You aren't going to believe this but just a couple of weeks ago Tim scared me... half to death-"  
>"You mean something else happened to him?" Diane kept her eyes on Jenny, her mouth wide open.<br>"Well...it made my heart skip a few beats. Nothing really happened but it was very close."  
>"What was it?"<p>

"Well... we were walking down the sidewalk, and he had just gotten his teeth cleaned at the dentist's office and we were running late. I had a doctor's appointment, and I still had to drop him off at the daycare before hand. We had to cross in the middle of the road to get to my car parked across the street-"

"Oh no! He didn't!"

Jenny adamantly nodded her head, "He did."

"Wud he do mom? Huh? Wud Timmy do?"

Jenny and Diane were deep in conversation not hearing Tony's pleas. "Huh, wud he do?"

A car happened to be coming and I reached out to hold him back but I missed and he was running-"  
>"Oh my gosh! What happened? I mean, he was obviously okay, but-"<p>

"Did he almost get hit by a car mom? Aunt Diane, did he?" Tony had popped off his seat belt at this point, leaning in between the two women. He was persistently tapping his mother's shoulder. "Mom, did he, huh? Huh? Did he?"  
>"What honey? Tony get that seat belt back on, please. I don't want anything happening to you, too, now."<br>"Okay but...Oh, mom." He realized his mother was smack-dab, full-throttle in the middle of one of her girlie talking modes his father had once warned him about. 'You just can't get through son, when she's caught up in one of those girlie-group talks; it's physically impossible to get through. I think your hair could be on fire and it wouldn't phase her.'

Jenny was practically yelling, "The car screeched to a halt. Tim was inches from the car. He tumbled backwards. At first I thought he might have actually been hit but realized he had tripped over his own two feet by stepping back from the oncoming car. That was one of the scariest moments of my life."  
>"But, mom, something like that happened at the mall...did dad tell you yet? Mom...mom...mom...mom." Tony had unbuckled his seat again so he could tap his mother's shoulder. "Really, though...mom...mom...mom...mom, mommy...uh, mom? Jenny?"<p>

"Now please don't tell, Jethro, I haven't told him yet."  
>"Your secret's good with me, honey. I can't believe Tim never said anything."<p>

"Tim seems to handle everything nonchalantly, accepting things that happen to him without question."

"Like this kind of stuff happens to him all the time. You know? I'm starting to believe that it does."  
>"Hmmm. I hope not." Said Jenny.<p>

"Do you plan on telling Jethro soon?"

"I'll tell him when Tobias can listen, too. I want him to realize things like this happen and they can happen to anyone. Kids are so fast and get into trouble all the time. You wouldn't believe all the accidents I've seen at the emergency room. And the strangest things happen...one little boy came in with Chic-lets stuffed in his ear-"  
>"Those little candy-coated pieces of gum?"<br>"Yuh-huh. He wanted to pretend he was a gumball machine...I know, not the smartest tool in the shed but, pretty imaginative and I found it a bit entertaining with no lasting consequences to the boy."

Diane giggled. "I'm sure that story would really ease Tobias' guilt. I can't tell you how distraught he was. And me, too of course. I don't see why he feels he has to take all the blame-"  
>"Please, Diane, don't blame yourselves. I haven't even told you the story of how I fell asleep right before I went into labor and Tim had this great idea to microwave a pickle...unsupervised."<p>

Diane looked at Jenny with a tense grin and raised eyebrows. "Boy, is that kid full of piss and vinegar."

"Huh? But what's that?" Tony felt invisible at the moment. "But, mom!"  
>"Yes,Tony."<p>

"Uh...never mind." He sighed, sitting back in his seat as he waved her off. The thrill was gone.

"Oh,good,we're here. Tony, hold hands with your aunt Diane when you exit the car and while I get your sister."

They made their way quickly into the emergency room lobby, Jenny swiftly asking a receptionist at the front desk the location of Tim and his father.

"Exam room 2."

They rounded the corner making their way towards the entrance to the room, but stopped before they entered, noting the drawn curtain. "I hope this is them, I don't want to walk in on someone else by mistake-"  
>They listened to the conversation for a few moments realizing it was, in fact Gibbs and Tobias. "How did you get the boys to stay quiet?" Diane heard her husband ask, she supposed was addressed towards Gibbs. She stepped forward but Jen tugged on her arm,stopping her so she could continue to listen to their conversation.<p>

When Gibbs replied, 'he's a danger magnet' she pulled the curtain open. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now please tell me why the boys needed to be quiet?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I, I, I was going to tell you, hon. Real soon, but-" Jethro's eyes were fixed open and huge, a worry in his gaze that was stuck on his wife's as he stuttered with panic, a sound Tobias had never heard come from his friend's mouth. Tobias failed to stifle an impulsive chortle, his eyes instantly widening with alarm, realizing what he had just done as he met the glare of Diane, her hand on her hip.

Jen took one look at Tim's sleeping form and her body slumped. She diverted her attention quickly from her husband to her youngest son, stepping beside him to feel his forehead. She immediately felt guilty for so many reasons; how could she be angry with Jethro after the story she had just relayed to Diane in the car? There were much more dire issues that currently needed addressing, like, if Tim was going to be okay, being the most crucial.

Tim's eyes fluttered open."Mom..mommy?" He reached out to her, staying focused on her face as Diane came closer to hold Kelly for her. Gibbs was by their side in a heartbeat, consoling them both, quietly. Jen lifted Tim into her arms, wrapping a blanket around his waist as he cuddled into her side, desperately clinging while forming his body to hers.

Jen couldn't meet her husband's eyes, he could see that she was trying to keep it together. Gibbs was thankful for the few moments to remind himself that his wife was under a lot of stress, on top of the fact she had just had a baby and was experiencing a slight case of postpartum depression. He was going to tell her the story eventually, maybe now would be the best time. Tim had narrowly escaped enough harrowing episodes lately, maybe she would be able to find comfort with the knowledge he was still here, alive and healthy and in her arms.

"Did they administer oxygen to him at all?" Jen referred to her husband.  
>"In the ambulance." Tobias answered, since Gibbs seemed to be stuck in a fog, his eyes on Tim as he rubbed his leg.<p>

"Did they run tests, yet?"  
>Gibbs looked at Jen, surprised to notice she was addressing him directly, "Tests? Uh-"<p>

Tobias thought it'd be good to smooth out the obvious communication gap they were experiencing, hoping to cushion their tension. "They're going to start as soon as they get a chance, they seem to be pretty busy-"  
>"Mommy, where'd are we? Can we go to uncle Doby and aunt D...an's beach house now?"<br>Jen kissed his forehead, her gaze meeting Tobias'. "Jen, I'm afraid they want him to stay overnight. Something about the possibility of lung problems arising-"

"Yes. Problems with his lungs can crop up even twelve hours... after submersion." Jen sighed, seeing the sympathy in his eyes as she hesitated to answer Tim, her lips resting against his forehead. "Honey,you're going to spend the night here, with your father." She nodded questioningly to Gibbs as he acknowledged her earnestly.  
>Tim clung tighter, his fingers digging into her shoulders, "But...I, I, I don't want to, please, no-"<br>"But, daddy will stay with you-"  
>"No, all of you stay wid me," Tim placed his hand on his chest for emphasis, "or I will miss you, a lots. It will make me cry if you don't stay." He buried his face in her shoulder as he trembled. "Please mom, I miss Spike and Baxter."<p>

Tony tugged on his foot, using a cheery voice. "I will give the dogs a hug for you when I get back." Tim began to wail, "No, Dony,you...you, stay here..., too. Wid me." Tim tried to focus on his brother's face over Jen's shoulder through the big tears that filled his eyes. They fell before he could rub them away with tightly, curled fists.

Jen gave Tim a gentle bounce then squeezed him tight. "Honey, you'll be asleep before you even know it and you won't even know we left-"  
>"But, I sleep-ed in the water then I just sleep-ed, again...mom, I'm all sleep-ed out." Jen couldn't help but smile for his clever reasoning. then her smile grew, seeing the admiration on Jethro's face.<p>

"We'll stay until you fall asleep then we'll be back before you even wake up in the morning."  
>"No, mom. You need to make a better plan." Tim was shaking his head adamantly as he nervously curled his finger in her hair.<p>

Tobias could tell Diane was on the verge of tears witnessing the heart-breaking episode so he rubbed her back as she reached out and rubbed Tim's. "Oh boy, is that bottle of scotch back at the beach house yelling my name, about now." He mumbled to Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't help but crack a smile. His friend always had a way of saying the right thing, at the right time.

The doctor walked in, with a nurse behind him wheeling in an electrocardiogram machine that Jen quickly recognized. The nurse began to untangle the mass of wires that were connected to it.

"My. my, look at those big tears, the nurses were worried when they heard all the crying.

"I am better now so I don't have to... to stay here, now, 'kay?"

The doctor smiled at the small boy then lifted his medical chart to give it a quick study. He placed his hand on Tim's arm. "So, Timmy, you had quite a day. The nurse helping today is, Kim and my name is Dr. Piontkewickz, but you can just call me Sam. I think it'd be easier."

Tim nodded, "You're dah name of my teddy bear." Sam winked at Tim, creating a small smile on his face.

Jen watched the doctor slip a device called a pulse oiximeter onto Tim's pointer finger after wrapping the band it was connected to around his wrist. Jen could see the trepidation in Tim's eyes as he looked to her for reassurance. She kissed him on the cheek, "It's okay, baby. They're reading your blood oxygen levels."

"Are you a doctor Mrs. Gibbs?"  
>The nurse approached them sticking the temp gauge into Tim's ear, waiting for the beep.<p>

"Actually,doctor, I'm a nurse-" The sudden beep stopped Jen's train of thought, as she was the first to ask the readings.

The nurse replied, "Normal." with a lighthearted smile.

"His blood oxygen level is also normal. That's a relief. As you know, we will conduct the electrocardiogram and I have to insist with the nature of his accident he stay for the night." The doctor could see Tim's eyes brimming, then patted Tony's shoulder, hoping to distract him. "Is this your brother Tim?"

"I'm Tony and I am his brother...his older brother. Could I sleep here tonight with him?"

The doctor chuckled as the rest of the adults joined him, easing the tension in the room. "Well, I don't see why not, the beds we offer here are very big."

"But, I want them to all...to sleep here. Do you have mo' beds or bigger ones?" Tim looked at the doctor, pleadingly.

The doctor frowned looking at the group in the room. "Wow. He'll make a good lawyer some day. Would it be feasible if you all stay?"

They all became quiet, looking at each other, confused. Diane piped up, "Well, I can surely go back and pack a very big bag with everyone's pj's-"  
>"Hey, doc, would it be possible if we rent out the whole floor for the night?" Asked Tobias.<p>

The doctor raised his hands, "I'm just kidding. That'd be a tough request to fulfill. How about dad and Tony, Tim? That's my best offer."

Tony tugged on his brother's foot to gain his attention. "Don't worry Tim. We can play, 'camping trip' and I'll bring back a flashlight, right dad?"

Gibbs nodded.

"It'd be really fun if we camped without grown-ups."

"But, dad will be here, Dony."  
>"Dad, can you stay at the beach house, then?"<br>"Uh..." Gibbs looked hurt, frowning at Tony.  
>"Yeah, maybe Dony has a good plan, dad."<p>

"Well...I'm going to stay and we'll make it into, an exclusive men's camping trip."

Both boys pumped their arms. "Yes." Whispered Tony.

"Hey, maybe this could be fun, after all." Said Tim.

"Okay,Timmy. Let me listen to your lungs and heart. Could you place Tim on the table Mrs. Gibbs?"  
>"Of course." She gently set him on the table as the nurse lifted Tim's sweatshirt to expose his chest for the stethoscope.<p>

"You know, why don't we just have him take off his sweatshirt and lay him back so you can start affixing the electrodes."

"Arms up, Tim." Tim raised his hands above his head as Sam pulled off his sweatshirt.  
>Tim was unsure what to do next so the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him onto his back to lay on the table. He crossed his arms behind his head so he was able to observe her place the tabs on his chest. Gibbs and Jen felt more at ease to see their son more relaxed and assured.<p>

Jen motioned for Jethro to talk to her away from the group. He was more than happy to oblige.

"Are you okay?"

Jen smiled to see the concern in his eyes. She nodded, "Are you okay staying here tonight? I figured it would be most convenient since I would have to stay with Kelly for feedings-"  
>"Of course, I agree."<p>

"I'm sorry that I was tough on you before, Jethro-"  
>"No, it's okay. It's something I wanted to discuss with you anyway."<br>"Actually, there's something I also need to discuss with you."  
>"Really? What is it?"<p>

"It'll take a while to explain...Can this all wait, till tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll talk tomorrow, but no later, okay?"

Jen coyly winked, "You got it, handsome." Gibbs blushed as Jen leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I think we're going to need some time alone, very soon."

"Oh, yeah." Jen enthusiastically agreed.  
>"I'll go back and feed Tony dinner and pack you both up for the night."<br>Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders then leaned forward gently kissing her forehead. "It's going to be okay, hon."

"You're right, Jethro, it is."


	11. Chapter 11

"Push the number seven button, hon." Tony stood on his tiptoes reaching for the button then pushed unitl it lit up, glowing red.

"I did it mom."  
>Jen distractedly acknowledged him then continued her in-depth conversation with Diane. Tony transferred his tote bag onto his other arm, trying to find a comfortable way of holding its heavy contents.<p>

"Do you want me to carry your bag, Tony, sweetie?" Asked Diane.

"No!" Diane's and Jen's eyes widened as they stood frozen, caught off guard.

"I mean, uh...Aunt Diane, that it's heavy and I got this under control. I don't want you hurting your back or something-"  
>"Don't be silly, my back is fine-" Diane went to reach for the bag but Tony quickly pulled it away. "No, really. I'm good." A strained smile grew on his face as he tried to nonchalantly wink at her, but instead closing both eyes, simultaneously as his nose scrunched up.<p>

"Do you have something in your eye, dear?"  
>Tony realized they had no idea he was trying to wink at them, "Uh, no, I'm fine." He cleared his throat then turned back to staring at the closed elevator doors, impatiently waiting for them to open so he could dart out and run to Tim's room. He didn't remember the elevator trip taking so long earlier. The elevator stopped with a jerk as he prepared to jump out when his mother pulled him back. "Let the people in Tony, this is not our floor."<br>"Oh." He stepped back just in time, before a large group of doctors and visitors barged in, filling the small space and causing him to find a small area near the wall to stand. He felt boxed in and slightly overwhelmed with all the tall people in long white coats surrounding him. He fidgeted, then fumbled with his bag, catching it just before it hit the floor, when the bag created a yelping sound attracting the occupants' attention.

"What was that Tony?"

He coughed, his hand over his mouth, "Uh...what?"  
>"I thought I heard something, did you hear anything, Diane?"<br>"Yes, something. Do you have one of those noisy toys in there for Tim to play with, Tony?"  
>"Uh,well, you could say that."<br>"Well, make sure you take out the batteries when we get to his room. I don't think the nurses will appreciate any noisy toys."  
>"I'll see what I can do." He walked closer to the corner of the elevator and peered in through a small gap in the bag that he left unzipped, smiling. He reached in and adjusted some items then zipped the bag closed. A glowing number six over the door caught his full attention when it dinged. "Excuse me, please!" He weaved his way through the crowd of people to get closer to the opening doors, smiling like a little fool, unable to contain the excitement of what his brother's expression would be when he showed him what he brought. The door opened as he was the first to leave.<p>

"Tony!"  
>"I know my way ma!" He ran down the hall then realized he had exited the elevator and took the wrong way, backtracking as he looked at the numbers next to the door of each hospital room. When he recognized the numbers to Tim's room, he entered, almost running into the drawn curtain that was concealing the bed as he stood puzzled. It was too quiet. "Dad? Timmy?" He grew nervous and frantically pulled open the curtain but the bed and the room was empty.<p>

"Tony! You shouldn't run away from us like that-where's Tim, your father and Toby?"

"I don't know, I got here and it was really quiet."

"Maybe we're in the wrong room-" Said Diane.

"No, look" Tony ran back outside into the hall pointing to the numbers imprinted on the sign, on the wall. "7-2-1. I know that, that is the right number because I have a real good memory-" Tony turned to a noise to his left. "Hey dad.. Tim! You get to ride in one of them? Can I have a turn?"

Jen and Diane ran out into the hallway to find Tobias walking alongside Gibbs pushing Tim in a wheelchair. A nurse accompanied them. "Jethro, honey. We were worried when we didn't see you in the room." The nurse nodded to Gibbs then left them to return to the nurse's station.

Gibbs leaned in closer to Jen, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Tim had more tests. He's doing good, Jen. They feel he will be all right to go home tomorrow." Gibbs broadly smiled at his wife, his enthusiasm extinguishing her worry. She hugged him tightly, with one arm, Kelly sleeping in the other.

Gibbs released his wife then turned his attention to his daughter, "How's my little muffin?" while Jen acknowledged, Tim.

"How are you champ? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm good." Tim nodded adamantly. "And mom, did you know we're having a camping trip tonight and we might see bears?"

"Hmmmm...Well I wouldn't count on the bear sightings, but there's always a first."

Tim's doctor, approached, "Mrs. Gibbs, you're just in time. I was going to fill you all in on Tim's condition."

"Hey mom, could me and Tim go in his room to start getting ready for tonight?"  
>"That would be fine, Tony. We'll be right here talking to his doctor."<p>

"Okay, that's great mom!"  
>"Dad, can I push Timmy into his room?"<p>

"Uh...Okay."

"But, Dony, you're not a good driver!" Tim turned in the seat, to study his parents' expressions, baffled they would allow him to push him.

"I'm better than you. At least I don't drive my bike into trees." Tony pushed his brother into the room, but not before ramming the wheelchair into the doorway. "Ow! You broked my foot!" Said Tim.

The adults stopped talking, looking at the boys, with worry in their eyes. "Uh-" Tim snorted. "I'm just kidding. Dat didn't hurt add all."

The adults shook their heads then brought their attention back to the doctor. Tony wheeled Tim into the room, "You almost got me in trouble you little twerp."  
>"Sorry. But, I wanted to chick dem."<p>

"Well, you're not a very good tricker. But, never mind all that. I brought something cool." Tony picked up his duffle bag then stood on the side of Tim's hospital bed.

"Wudjya bring?"

"Come here and I'll show you. You have to get in the bed first. Hurry!"

Tim scampered over in his blue feetsy pajamas next to Tony as he proceeded to help him onto the tall bed then followed after tossing the bag next to him.

The bag moved on its own accord causing Tim to freeze, looking at it wide-eyed. Tony smugly smiled, unzipping the bag then pulling out, Spike. Tim giggled as Spike leapt across the bed to the boy to climb on top of him, licking his face. Tim hugged the dog as they both fell onto the bed rolling around while Spike continued to lick his hands and face."Danks, Dony. I missed him... a lots."

"Ssshhh. You have to be real quiet about him. I had to sneak him here and it was really tough. But, I tricked them!" The sound of a throat clearing made Tony gulp. He turned to see that all the adults had just entered the room and were quietly listening to their conversation.

"I sink you just blew." Tim shrugged. "It was good while it lasted."

Dr. Piontkewickz peered over Jen's shoulder, "That's a therapy dog, right?"  
>"We..uh, he's not a certified-"<br>"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you right."  
>"Uh, he's a very therapeutic dog-"<br>"That's good enough. He can stay the length of your visit ladies."

""That's so sweet." Crooned Diane.

"Danks Mr. Piontkewickz...uh, I mean, Sam!" Yelled Tim. The doctor winked to the group just before he left the room.

Gibbs neared Tony with a stern expression, "You owe Dr. Piontkewickz, big time."

"Yeah, that was a nice thing he did."

Diane giggled, "I can't believe you sneaked him all the way in here without us knowing. I am impressed."  
>Tobias put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think this is the kind of thing you should be commending the boy on dear."<p>

"We'll have to have a talk about this later young man. But, I will say...I am touched that you would go through all this to bring a smile to your brother's face." Jen ran her hand over the top of Tony's head.  
>Tony blushed, "I know he was worried about staying here, so I thought it'd be nice." Gibbs playfully punched his arm with a warm smile.<p>

The group stayed with Tim until they saw the first signs of sleepiness set in as he lay back against his pillow rubbing his eyes. Spike had crashed by his side, nuzzled close.

Tobias neared Gibbs, speaking quietly, "So, you got this? I could stay-"  
>"Nah. we're good Tobias. Go home and get some rest, you look beat."<br>"I'll be honest, I'm mentally drained. I'll probably fall asleep before my head hits the pillow."

Gibbs patted his back, "Get some rest, then. And, Tobias?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thanks for saving my boy." Gibbs could see tears brim his friend's eyes.

"I'm glad we're good after all that's happened." Tobias voice was filled with sincerity as he managed to speak just above a whisper.  
>"Of course we are." Tobias hugged Gibbs, fervently,his eyes closed. They packed up Spike then said their goodbyes. Gibbs walked them to the door, watching them walk down the hall until they were out of sight. He then turned to the boys rubbing his hands together, "I say we start off with pudding, any takers?"<br>"Ooo, me, me, me, me!"  
>Me, too dad. But we don't have none."<br>"See me work my magic with the nurses. I'll be right back."  
>"Wow, dad's cool.I want to learn how to do that."<p>

"I already learned. Maggie Toefield always gives me her dessert at lunchtime."

Tim rolled his eyes shaking his head, with an exasperated sigh.

"What?"  
>"Don't you feel bad? You are eating the best...part of 'er lunch?"<p>

"Why? She don't want it."  
>"Wud-ever." Tim raised his shoulders.<p>

"What? She doesn't!" Tony looked perplexed.

"I don't think there are any people in duh world who doesn't want dare dessert."

Gibbs entered the room, "I scored, boys!" raising containers of chocolate pudding.

"Yeah!" Yelled Tim.

"Uh, dad. Can I save mine?"  
>Gibbs looked at Tony questioningly. "Sure, but why?"<p>

"I know someone I need to give it to."  
>Gibbs raised his eyebrows, reluctantly placing the pudding on the table. Tim smiled with admiration towards his brother.<p>

They proceeded into the night telling ghost stories under the blanket. Tony restrained his desire for the pudding for about five minutes until he caved, pulling the wrapper off the container. He whispered into Tim's ear. "Don't worry Tim. She can have my dessert next time I see her."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

Gibbs found a spot on the bed with the boys, sitting crossed leg. "I want you to know guys, camping is really better than this. I promise to take you some time soon. When your sister is bigger."

"I don't know dad. This is pretty fun." Tony patted Gibbs' knee.

"You know what? It is. And the reason for that is because I'm spending time with you guys.I love being with both of you." Gibbs fixed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Yup. Me, too."  
>"Me, too." answered Tony.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - I want to thank everyone who has read this series from the beginning; this is the last chapter of the last story of the Papa Smurf series. It was awfully fun to write. It's been about a year now, since I started so thought it might be a good time to end. Thanks for the sweet reviews and making it a memorable experience. I don't think I've received one 'bad' review through this whole series. Take care,

xxx

References for this chapter

Elvis Presley song - You're the Devil in Disguise - Sung by the infamous, Tim and Tony

Brady Bunch - 1969 American sitcom, consisting of two divorced single-parents with three children of their own, who marry, creating a family of six children, including one dog, Tiger.

xxxxx

Gibbs and Jenny received Tim's doctor's approval for his release from the hospital the next morning so they packed him up and headed back to Diane's and Tobias' beach house to spend the next couple of days unwinding and relaxing. Jenny and Gibbs were in no hurry to return to civilization and wanted to enjoy the weather along with their good friends' company.

Diane, Tobias, Gibbs and Jenny sat around a tall, kitchen, pub table set up in a nook in the kitchen, watching over Kelly, Tim and Tony through a doorway into the family room. They were enjoying appetizers and drinks just before dinner, as Gibbs and Tobias would soon begin barbecuing steaks on the grill. Jenny and Gibbs had just gotten through explaining their stories that they had told their friends the day before of Tim's harrowing, death-defying experiences. After much discussion full of understanding, proved by the quick affirmations to one another, Gibbs and Jenny were consumed with a gratifying relief that Tim was still alive more than any bit of anger they could have felt towards each other for keeping their stories a secret.

The boys were unaware they were being watched and full of energy as they colored, danced and hopped around the room while listening to Elvis music. They held small, one-sentenced conversations between each other while occasionally hopping off the small footstool or the couch or sliding down the indoor slide Diane had bought for them. The adults were well aware of the pent-up energy the boys had gained after being cooped up in the hospital for the last 24 hours and realized it needed to be released so let the furniture-jumping slide. Jenny was impressed to see that her daughter was sleeping through the unruly, whimsical clamor.

Diane leaned on the table, speaking to the small group. "That small...beautiful boy is meant to be here, there's no doubt about it." She tapped her chest "He changed my life when I met him. I was so depressed and bitter from my last divorce...he brought me out of it. He made me laugh, again." Diane changed her focus to her husband. "I, also met the love of my life, because of him. I owe him so much and he doesn't even know it."

Tobias smiled, kissing her hand. He let his gaze drop on Gibbs and Jenny."If it wasn't for him, you two wouldn't have met."

"I know." Agreed Gibbs, smirking at Jenny as she smiled, proudly back.

"Then Kelly wouldn't have been born." Jen answered.

"Did I ever mention how Tony knew Tim was coming?"  
>"No, Jethro hon, you never told me." Jen placed her hand on Gibbs' knee.<p>

"He told me he knew he'd be soon getting a baby brother, then within a day I found Tim walking on the street."

"What an interesting turn of events." Tobias spoke quietly. "Wow. Can you actually believe you have three kids, Jethro? You have half the Brady Bunch and I have a feeling you're not done." He winked at Gibbs. "Boy, do you have your hands full. That's a whole lota laundry and lunch money." Diane giggled at her husband's silliness.

"I'll tell you one thing, it hasn't been boring." Answered Gibbs.

"Tony has been a remarkable big brother; you've both done such a good job with him so far." Said Diane. "I have to admit, I had a good cry later when I thought about how he sneaked Spike into the hospital to visit with Tim. That was one of the sweetest things I've ever witnessed."

"I'll admit...it got to me, too." Said Tobias, as he lightly pounded his chest over his heart.

Diane took a deep breath then turned to her husband. "Tobias, I hope this traumatic experience of what happened to Tim hasn't affected you in any way-"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, your thought on starting a family. Tobias, hon...I have a confession...I can't keep it in any longer."  
>He slid to the edge of his chair, his face set into a look of cautious worry. "Uh yeah...Diane? What? What is it?" He reached over the table to take hold of her hands.<p>

Diane hopped in her seat, "I'm pregnant!" then stood, raising her hands over her head with a screech. Tobias followed with a roar, pumping his fists, then picking her up and spinning her till she tapped his shoulder, a queasy feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. Jen and Gibbs had joined them, patting their friends on the backs, with 'congratulations'and 'whoops' of joy.

Tony hopped up from the floor after the end of his ride down the slide to peer from the doorway into the kitchen, curious to what the adults found so exciting. Tim joined him, also staring in disbelief at his parents' loud, chaotic behavior.

"What do you suppose has got them all hyper?"  
>Tim shrugged. "I don't know, Dony, but dare gonna wake up our sister."<p>

Kelly started to wail. "Hey, Timmy, you called that one. But, I know how she likes to go back to sleep. She likes my singing." Tim eyed him, skeptically.

As Diane and Tobias quieted down, Jenny realized Kelly was crying. "Oh no, I think we woke the baby."

She automatically started towards her daughter, but Gibbs stopped her by tugging on her arm. "Honey. Just a second. Look."

Tim had stepped in front of Kelly who was sitting in her car seat and began to sing to her. "You look like an angel."

"Look like an angel." Tony sung in the background as he leaped off the footstool.

"Look like an angel." Tim chorused back.  
>"Look like an angel."<br>"But your an angel in duh skies." Tim began to shake his hips with a touch of Elvis Presley in his sway as Tony joined him doing the same. "Angel in the skies." Their voices were low and calm as they sung together in perfect sync. "Oh, yes you are. Angel in duh skies. Mmm-hmm." Tony lifted the collar of his shirt for a true affect.

Kelly immediately stopped crying, her eyes struggling to focus in on her brothers' efforts to entertain her.  
>Tobias had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Boy, do they look cute. I think the correct title is 'Devil in Disguise'."<p>

Diane elbowed her husband. "I like Tim's version better. It's sweet he called her an angel when it should have been devil." She smiled at Tobias, with tears in her eyes. He gleamed back, knowing she was excited for what lay ahead as they watched Gibbs' and Jenny's kids with adoration.

"Look at how it quieted Kelly down." Gibbs beamed.  
>"Remarkable." Jenny said. "It looks like our kids are bonding very nicely."<p>

xxxxx

Tobias felt a tug on the leg of his pants finding Tim looking up at him. "Hullo. Can I sit wid you?"

"Of course you can, chief."

They had finished dinner and were starting in on dessert. The night was coming to an end and they wanted to get to bed early so they could bring the kids to a nearby amusement park. They would play it by ear and had no intentions of staying long, not wanting to over do it while monitoring Tim's recovery and keeping Kelly's busy feeding schedule in mind.

"Would you like some of my ice cream little man?"  
>"Nuh, uh."<p>

Tobias' frown was perplexed, "No?"  
>"I want my own. I want to eat a lot of it so I will end up eating all of yours."<p>

Tobias patted his shoulder, "Honesty is a good virtue, Tim."  
>"Yup."<p>

Diane smiled, heading to the the freezer. "Vanilla or chocolate, Tim?"  
>"Both, pease."<p>

"Hmm, okay. I like how you think."

Tony had climbed up to the table, a spoon held tightly in his hand, "While you're there, aunt Diane, don't forget the whipped cream. My dessert appetite is huge."

Jenny giggled. "Now, not too much, Tony. I may be be up a lot during the night, feeding your sister but I'm not interested in adding vomit clean-up duty to the list."  
>"Oh, mom! Gross! I know my dessert limits, I'm not a...amateur over here."<p>

Tim giggled with his hand over his mouth. "No, you're defin...tly not Dony." He smiled at his brother as he wolfed down his helping.

xxxxx

Gibbs carried Tim to bed after he had fallen asleep on the couch watching a Disney movie with Tony. His eyes cracked open after his father had pulled the covers up to his chin. "Dad?"

"Hey,I thought you were asleep-"

"I'd was, but I'd have to tell you somethin'."  
>Gibbs brushed Tim's hair from his forehead. "Shoot."<br>"Danks for keeping me and loving me after you found me on the road."  
>Gibbs knew his son was referring to the first day they had met. He felt a sense of pride consume him when he considered how far his son had come since that day. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Timothy."<br>Tim reached his open arms to his father as he leaned down to wrap him in a tight hug, kissing his neck. "I'll always love you, Timmy boy."  
>"I love you, too, dad."<p>

xxxx

My youngest son loved Elvis when he was about four, too but he called him Elvis Underdoor. We have no idea why.


End file.
